The Roxton Bomb!
by PriscillaPal
Summary: A way off the plateau is found. Everyone must decide what to do when they return home
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 5  
  
Roxton and Veronica return with help. Ian meets an untimely death. The Countess tries to make a getaway.  
  
Roxton and Veronica moved quickly through the jungle.  
  
'We're almost there.' Veronica noted.  
  
'I know where the village is.' Roxton answered tightly. He then stopped suddenly and looked at Veronica.  
  
'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bite your head off.'  
  
Veronica laid a hand on his arm.  
  
'Marguerite will be alright. Challenger will take care of her.'  
  
He nodded. They began moving again. Roxton started talking as they walked.  
  
'You know, Marguerite doesn't talk much about her background, but I happen to know that one of her greatest desires is to know who her parents were. Did you get the feeling that the Countess was lying or playing games with her head?'  
  
'Roxton, it just makes no sense that this woman would come all the way here just to make Marguerite's life miserable. I saw that document...the Countess needs a signature from someone so that she can control the Von Bubrik fortune. I wondered for a moment if it was Challenger she was after.'  
  
Roxton raised a brow. 'Challenger?'  
  
'Well, they are sort of related. Could he be the one she needs to sign that document?'  
  
Roxton shook his head. 'From the little Finn told us, and what I know of the family history, the Countess needs the only heir to renounce their claim.'  
  
He suddenly fell silent. Veronica peered at him.  
  
'What? What is it?'  
  
'I love Marguerite. I love her with every breath in my body.'  
  
'And she loves you.'  
  
'I know that. But I fear that the restlessness that she 's feeling now, because we're still here on the plateau and she's expecting, I just fear it will get worse now that she knows she's due a fortune.'  
  
Veronica didn't answer him. He gave her a sidewise glance.  
  
'What? No 'I'm sure you're wrong, Roxton'. No 'I'm sure she's changed'?'  
  
Veronica smiled as they neared the Zanga Village.  
  
'If you had asked me that last year, I would've been as skeptical as you. But I don't think Marguerite was ever looking for rich parents. She just wanted to know who they were. And for that news to come from a woman that she doesn't trust at this time right now...it's just a bad combination. When we get back, we need to find out if the Countess is telling the truth.'  
  
Roxton nodded, moving faster. He then smiled at her.  
  
'On a happier note, I think you made Ned a happy man by agreeing to come back with us.'  
  
Veronica smiled back. 'Even if it never happens?'  
  
'Oh, I don't know about that.'  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'I mean we've been sitting here talking as if the Countess and her solicitor are the ones controlling the balloon. We have the weapons and we're the ones that know how to fix it. They're not going anywhere without us. And after what the Countess pulled today, we're not just going to fix her balloon, then wave goodbye to her. She will be taking us with her.'  
  
Veronica raised a brow at the forcefulness she heard in his voice. She then looked ahead.  
  
'We're here.' she said.  
  
****  
  
Challenger left Marguerite just as she fell asleep. He hoped she would find some rest from her pain.   
  
He moved towards the balcony and looked down. The Countess was no where in sight. She couldn't hide forever. She knew they...he...wanted answers. Soon, the dangers of the jungle would bring her back here.  
  
Challenger thought back to the conversation around the balloon today. The topic of the Von Bubrik baby. Was it possible that all of those whispered rumors were true? Has Charisse murdered the first Countess and ordered a servant to kill the child? And why Charisse had never given the Count children of his own, specifically a son, Challenger would never understand. A son would've made the possibility of Marguerite's existence obsolete. So many questions...where was the Countess?  
  
****  
  
Ned and Finn were so caught up in conversation, that when they did look up to eye Ian Royce, they discovered he was gone.  
  
'Maybe he wandered off or got lost?' Ned suggested.  
  
'I doubt it,' a skeptical Finn replied. 'I think that he just took advantage of our gossiping and took off. Too bad he doesn't know the jungle.'  
  
'Can you imagine Marguerite actually belonging to the Von Bubrik family?'  
  
Finn shrugged. 'You forget I'm from way off into the future. I've never heard of these people.'  
  
Ned gave her a strange look. 'And from the little I've learned, you didn't have the time to be impressed with material things.'  
  
Finn just nodded. She began to feel funny again. She didn't want to sound stupid around Ned, and whenever they began to engage in one on one conversation, that was when Finn felt as if she was about to put her foot in it. She decided to turn the conversation back to Marguerite.  
  
'I don't know that much about Marguerite. She's not very open about her past.'  
  
'Ha! That's the way she's always been. I think the closest anyone has ever got to her is Roxton.'  
  
'Hmmm. So, what do we do about the Countess when we get back?'  
  
Now Ned shrugged. 'I think we should leave that up to Challenger. I mean he knows her the best. I just hope he isn't gullible enough to fix her balloon and let her leave as well!'  
  
'Why not?'  
  
Ned's mouth dropped open. 'Because that would mean we would be stuck here.'  
  
'Fine with me. C'mon, Royce can't be that far ahead!'  
  
Finn began to run ahead. Ned stared after her. He reminded himself to sit down and talk with her about the world she came from, for his journal. When they did get back to civilization, the world as he knew it, would never believe it.  
  
****  
  
The Countess hid behind a tree and watched Ian make his way back to the treehouse. She did not see anyone else with him. She stepped out from behind the tree as he began to pass by her hiding place.  
  
Ian stopped short. He looked her up and down.  
  
'Countess? What are you doing out here alone?'  
  
Charisse glared at him.  
  
'It was either stay and risk being throttled by Lord Roxton and George, or wait until their tempers dimmed.'  
  
Ian returned the glare. 'From what I overheard, I can't say that I'd blame the Professor or Roxton. Really, Countess! Do you expect me to believe that it was your news alone that caused Ms. Krux so much distress?'  
  
'I don't care what you believe! I want to know if the balloon is fixed?'  
  
'It just needs a patch here or there. But essentially, a person could fly it now and be alright.'  
  
'Good! Let's go.'  
  
'What?'  
  
Charisse looked him up and down.  
  
'We're leaving now. Everyone's main concern seems to be whether the widow Krux gives birth to Lord Roxton's bastard child. We'll be long gone before anyone notices.'  
  
Ian gave her a small smile.  
  
'That 'bastard' is an heir to the Von Bubrik and Roxton fortunes. I hope to be Marguerite Von Bubrik's solicitor when we return. You had just better hope that she shows you some mercy and throws you a pittance. Something you can live comfortably on.'  
  
'How dare you!'  
  
'I have now come to believe that your inability to give your husband heirs, was punishment for your previous murderous behavior. Now come on! We're going back to the treehouse!'  
  
The sound of some sort of creature could be heard. Ian began moving again. Charisse glared daggers at his back, then began to smile. She called out to him.  
  
'This is the path I came from. Hurry! It looks like rain!'  
  
Ian looked up. It did indeed look like rain. He sighed, then altered his course, going the way the Countess suggested.  
  
****  
  
Phoix, the medicine woman, hurried into Marguerite's room. Challenger stayed as well. He turned to Veronica and an anxious looking Roxton.  
  
'We need to work alone. Try and stay calm.'  
  
Challenger's comment was to Roxton, who didn't move. He tried to peek around Phoix, but finally gave up. He turned abruptly and walked down the stairs. Veronica nodded to Challenger and followed him.  
  
It had begun to rain lightly. Roxton paced the floor.  
  
'I see the Countess is out of sight.' Veronica noted.  
  
'Better so.' Roxton answered.  
  
'Though, she could be using this time to escape in the balloon.' Veronica said.  
  
Roxton shook his head.  
  
'Malone and Finn wouldn't let that happen.'  
  
Veronica said nothing to this. There wasn't much noise coming from above them. She took this has a hopeful sign that everything was going well.'  
  
'Where is this damned document?' Roxton asked.  
  
Veronica looked around, then saw it, left out on the table. She nodded towards the table and Roxton hurried over to it. He snatched up the paper and began reading it. Veronica watched him for awhile. He then set the document down. He looked at her.  
  
'Well?' Veronica asked.  
  
'A solicitor is supposed to sign this as well. For now, I have no choice but to accept what the Countess told Marguerite as fact.'  
  
Veronica shakes her head.  
  
'No, see this whole thing gets strange now. We all know what Marguerite can be like when it comes to money, including the Countess. How did she think she was going to get Marguerite to sign this?'  
  
Roxton frowned. 'By using something against her. I don't even want to know what...'  
  
Roxton and Veronica looked up. Phoix and Challenger were coming down the stairs.  
  
'She's resting now. The baby is fine.'  
  
Roxton walked over to Phoix and hugged her. The medicine woman gave him a silent, gentle smile in return. Veronica walked over to her.  
  
'Stay until the rain clears up. Then we'll return you to your village.'  
  
The woman smiled again. Challenger watched as Roxton hurried up the stairs.   
  
****  
  
When Roxton hurried up the stairs, he found Marguerite fast asleep. He pulled up a chair and sat beside her. He began stroking her hair.  
  
The more he thought about it, the angrier he became. The idea of the Countess leaving Marguerite for dead as a baby made him burn with rage. She had cheated his lady love out of a life...a past, a family history.   
  
But what Roxton feared more, was how much Marguerite would long to be recognized as the Von Bubrik heiress. If they did not get off this plateau, would it be enough for her to at least know where she came from?   
  
Marguerite stirred slightly. Roxton picked up her hand and squeezed it.  
  
****  
  
It had just started to rain when Malone and Finn heard the screams.  
  
'Who is that?' Finn asked.  
  
'It's got to be Royce!' Malone exclaimed and began running in the direction the cries were coming from. Finn followed closely. Then, the screams suddenly stopped. Finn and Malone looked at one another, then looked around.  
  
'God! What's happened to him?!' Malone had to shout, as the rain came down heavily,  
  
Finn wiped some of her wet hair back off of her forehead. She then looked down at the ground, a few feet away from Malone. Her mouth dropped open and she pointed. Malone gave her a quizzical look, then turned to see what she was pointing at.  
  
Ian Royce's hat sat in a mud pile. Finn began to walk past Malone to get it, when he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back. Now Finn was puzzled, and surprised at the jolt she felt at having Malone's hands on her body.  
  
'What?' she asked.  
  
'That's not mud!'   
  
Finn looked from Malone to the mudpile. She then gasped as the hat slowly sank.  
  
'That's quicksand! Holy crap! I didn't know that stuff was around here!'  
  
''Holy crap'? Another phrase from your time?' Malone teased her.  
  
But Finn was too horrified to notice.  
  
'If Royce's hat hadn't been there, we could've died!'  
  
Malone sighed, then grabbed Finn's hand.  
  
'Let's get back and tell the others about this. The Countess is now without her protector.'  
  
Finn grinned. 'Oh, poor baby!'  
  
****  
  
Challenger stared out on to the balcony. The rain had just begun to let up when Veronica had insisted on escorting Phoix back to her village. Challenger offered to go with her, but Veronica insisted she would be alright. Challenger sensed that she was worried about Ned and Finn, and wanted the chance to look for them.  
  
Where was Charisse? Could a woman he had considered family, really be this cruel? He heard a slight noise behind him and turned. Roxton was standing there.  
  
'Is she still asleep?' Challenger asked.  
  
Roxton nodded, then walked over to the table and picked up the document. Challenger shook his head.  
  
'I looked at it. I don't know what to say.'  
  
'That balloon is almost airborne, George. For all we know the woman could be making a get away as we speak!'  
  
'We left Malone and Finn with the balloon. They are more than a match for a solicitor and a woman of a certain age.'  
  
The elevator started to come up. Challenger raised a brow.  
  
'Veronica couldn't be back already.'  
  
Challenger and Roxton were stunned to see a bedraggled looking Malone and Finn.  
  
'What are you doing here? Where's Royce?' Roxton demanded.  
  
Finn was caught off guard by Roxton's tone. Malone ignored it.  
  
'We've got trouble! Where's the Countess?'  
  
'Not here! She made herself scarce as soon as George and I got back here!' Roxton hissed.  
  
'What's happened?' Challenger asked. 'Where is Mr. Royce?'  
  
'Dead.' Malone said. 'All we found was his hat.'  
  
'He stepped into some quicksand.' Finn volunteered.  
  
Roxton looked at Challenger.  
  
'Do you think it's possible the Countess perished with him?' he asked Challenger.  
  
'I suppose...neither one of them would know this jungle well.'  
  
Roxton picked up his hat and the document.  
  
'Where are you going?' Malone asked.  
  
'I'm going to that balloon. If it's still there, then the Countess probably did die along with Royce. But if it's gone...'  
  
Challenger nodded. 'I'll come with you!'  
  
'Me too!' Malone exclaimed, looking at Finn.  
  
'Stay with Marguerite and Veronica.' he said to her.  
  
'Veronica is on her way to the Zanga Village...it's a long story...let's go.' Challenger said.  
  
Finn watched as three men descended the tree house by elevator. She threw down her cross-bow on the table and sat down.  
  
****  
  
Roxton was way ahead of Malone and Challenger. It was as almost as if some unseen force was guiding him towards that balloon. Every fiber in his being told him that the Countess was trying to make a getaway...and that she had killed Ian Royce.  
  
The particulars weren't important. She could've come across the quicksand earlier, then tricked Royce into stepping in to it. The point was, killing Royce eliminated the only other person that knew that the real Von Bubrik heir was still alive.   
  
The old witch would probably tell her sister that she hadn't found George, or the rest of them. How a woman could be so cruel, Roxton would never understand. The thought that his parents had never liked her, continued to race through his mind.  
  
Roxton vaguely heard Malone and Challenger calling for him to slow down and wait up, but he knew there was no time. He felt it as he drew nearer and nearer.  
  
When Roxton finally reached the clearing, his worst fears were realized. the Countess was just climbing in, when Roxton leaped into the balloon as well. The Countess squeaked.  
  
'Well, well. Long time no see. And you leaving without saying goodbye. I'm hurt Countess.'  
  
'You'll be more than hurt if you don't leave this balloon, Lord Roxton.'  
  
'Is that a fact? How is that going to happen exactly? I have no intention of allowing you to go back and steal what's rightfully Marguerite's. Now, I'll help you out of the balloon.'  
  
Charisse threw back her head and laughed. She then smirked.  
  
'Lord Roxton, I'm just going to be frank. If you thought that my telling Marguerite about her true heritage, was distressing enough, then you really wouldn't want me to come back to your little tree hut and make her sign that paper.'  
  
Now Roxton laughed. 'You are out of your bloody mind! You couldn't make Marguerite sign that! What would you threaten her with? Don't tell me! Some scandal about the baby? Well it won't work!'  
  
Charisse gave him a cool look, then looked past him. George and the American journalist had just come into the clearing and were advancing on them. She raised her voice slightly.  
  
'She will sign it Lord Roxton, or else when I return to the treehut, I will be forced to tell the widow Krux something that you thought no one knew. That you are indeed a married man!'  
  
Roxton stepped back a bit.  
  
'I know it was an arranged marriage that neither your or...what is her name again? Ah yes, Emma, were too thrilled with, but just the same, Lady Emma Roxton would not be pleased to find that her husband had sired a child with another woman, when she thought you were dead. Not to mention what poor Marguerite would think. Now, either leave this balloon, or I tell your ladylove about your marital status.'  
  
Roxton couldn't breathe! The marriage was what the Countess said it was. Arranged. Emma had been in love with someone from a lower station, Roxton not really interested in a wife at all. He had come on this expedition with Challenger to get away from the pressures of marriage and running estates.   
  
But it had not been well known. Emma had insisted on something small and quiet, so she could ready the man she really loved for heartbreak. It was a condition that she had insisted on to her father.  
  
And Roxton, who liked her well enough, actually felt sorry for her plight. They never even consummated the marriage.  
  
Roxton climbed out of the balloon and stood back. He ignored the sharp glares of Challenger and Malone, who had overheard everything. Challenger and Malone ran forward, as the balloon became airborne.  
  
'Charisse please!' Challenger cried out. 'Don't do this!'  
  
Charisse blew him a kiss, then turned away, as the balloon took flight. What happened next was poetic justice.  
  
Two raptors flew into the balloon. One ripped the canvas. Charisse began screaming for help. Challenger raised his rifle and got off a shot, but the hungry predators were already dining on the Countess. Challenger, Roxton and Malone watched from the ground, as the balloon soon descended from the air and crashed on the other side of a hill top.  
  
Challenger stared off into the distance. Malone looked at Roxton.  
  
'Is it true? Is what the Countess said true?'  
  
Roxton did not answer and began walking back to the treehouse. Malone walked over to Challenger, who was still staring off into the distance. 


	2. From Bad To Worse

Chapter 6  
  
An angry Malone isn't interested in keeping Roxton's secret. Roxton is forced to tell Marguerite the truth.   
  
Finn watched out on the balcony for some sign of the men's return. She turned when she heard Marguerite approach, dressed in a robe.  
  
'Marguerite? I thought you were out of it?'  
  
Marguerite smiled at her cute phrase.  
  
'If you mean indisposed, surprisingly, I feel like a new woman.'  
  
Finn smiled at her and walked off of the balcony.  
  
'That's good to know. The guys are off trying to keep the Countess from escaping.'  
  
Marguerite shrugged and sat down. Finn stared at her wide eyed.  
  
'You don't care?'  
  
Marguerite shrugged.  
  
'I very much doubt she's going to get anywhere in a hot air balloon. We only try it once a year and fail. And even if she does manage to get airborne, I'm sure she'll land somewhere else on this plateau.'  
  
'Wow! If that woman had screwed me out of my birthright like she did you, I'd be looking for blood!'  
  
Marguerite stood up.   
  
'I don't know what is wrong with me. Maybe it was something the medicine woman gave me or something. But I had the oddest dream. I had given birth to a girl and Roxton and I were here, content and happy. I awoke feeling content and happy! So, if we leave, then yes, I want my birthright, but if we don't, I'll live happily ever after.'  
  
Finn's mouth dropped open.  
  
'I wish I had a tape recorder!'  
  
'A tape recorder? What is that? I'm sure Challenger would be fascinated!'  
  
The sound of the elevator coming up gave them a start. Finn walked over and greeted Challenger, Malone and Roxton. All three were stunned to see Marguerite out of bed. Roxton rushed over to her.  
  
'You shouldn't be out of bed!' he admonished.   
  
Marguerite smiled up at him. She playfully slapped his hands away, when he tried to steer her back up the stairs.  
  
'I'm fine! Actually I've never felt better I...'  
  
She stopped suddenly and looked past Roxton. Challenger and Malone were wearing the strangest expressions.  
  
'George? Ned? What's happened?'  
  
She then looked at Roxton. 'Where is the Countess?'  
  
'Dead.' Malone said in a flat voice. Finn peered at him.  
  
Marguerite moved past Roxton and over to them.   
  
'Dead? What happened?'  
  
'So she did fall in the quicksand?' Finn asked. Marguerite looked at her.  
  
'Quicksand? Will someone please tell me what is going on?' Marguerite demanded.  
  
'Because if she did die in the quicksand,' Finn continued, 'then we can just use her balloon.'  
  
Challenger spoke up. 'No, she did not perish by quicksand.'  
  
'We caught her trying to escape in the balloon, rather, Roxton did. He let her get away.' Malone said snidely.  
  
Roxton gave Malone a dirty look, something that was not missed by all. Marguerite, sensing something amiss, moved to be near Roxton.  
  
'I don't understand.' she said, looking around at everyone. 'Will someone just please tell me what happened? Where is the Countess?'  
  
'Raptors got to her just as she became airborne.' Challenger said.   
  
Finn sensed something else had happened, something worse than the Countess's death. But so far no one seemed to be talking.   
  
Marguerite looked at Malone. 'Then why would you blame John for letting her get away?'  
  
Roxton reached out and turned Marguerite so she was facing him.  
  
'Never mind that now. Let's get you back to bed.'  
  
'I don't want to lie down, John. That's all I've been doing.'  
  
Roxton lowered his voice. 'We need to discuss a few things.'  
  
Marguerite looked over at Finn, who shrugged. She then looked at Challenger and Malone. Challenger was avoiding her eyes. Malone just looked angry. What the hell was going on here?  
  
She looked up at Roxton. 'Alright. Maybe we'd better.'  
  
Malone watched as Roxton helped Marguerite up the stairs. Roxton looked over and gave him a pointed look. Malone turned and stepped on to the elevator.  
  
'Where are you going?' Challenger asked,  
  
'I need some air!' Malone snapped.  
  
Challenger watched as Ned descended the tree house. Finn walked up to him.  
  
'What's going on?' she asked.  
  
Challenger took a deep breath.  
  
'It's nothing I can get in to right now.'  
  
Finn gave him a pointed look. 'I understand secrets. But this treehouse is too small for everyone to be mad at each other. I hope whatever this is gets solved pretty quick. Otherwise Ned and Roxton are going to come to blows.'  
  
Challenger didn't answer. He watched as Finn disappeared upstairs as well. He then got on to the elevator and went down to find Ned.  
  
****  
  
Veronica was just returning from the Zanga Village, when she came upon Ned angrily gesturing with Challenger, in the yard. She sped up her steps. When they saw her, both stopped talking. She folded her arms.  
  
'Don't even try it! I know an argument when I see one. What's going on?'  
  
Ned looked at her. 'The Countess is dead.'  
  
Veronica's eyes widened. 'How?'  
  
Ned looked at Challenger. He said nothing and looked away.  
  
'She was trying to escape by balloon when she was attacked by raptors by air. Royce is dead too. He stepped into some quicksand.'  
  
There was a silence. Veronica didn't know what to make of it.  
  
'Well, I'm sorry Challenger. Whatever we thought of her, I know she was someone special to you.'  
  
Challenger straightened his hat. 'I don't know what she was anymore.'  
  
Veronica looked from Challenger to Ned. She then looked at Challenger.  
  
'Could you excuse us?' she asked Challenger.   
  
Challenger looked at Ned. Ned glared back.  
  
'I won't lie for him!'  
  
'No one is saying that you should. Just wait until Marguerite learns the news first.'  
  
Ned turned his back. Veronica watched as Challenger headed towards the elevator and pulled himself up. She then walked in front of Ned, so that he was facing her.  
  
'I have never seen you like this! What happened today?'  
  
Ned cast a wary eye up towards the tree house, then spoke in a low tone.  
  
'Finn and I found out from Royce that Marguerite is indeed the missing Von Bubrik baby. We were on our way back when we got separated from Royce. All we found of him was his hat in a pile of quicksand.'  
  
'Oh.' was all Veronica said.  
  
'Anyway, Finn and I rush back here, to tell the Countess of his death. Only she isn't here. Roxton gets the idea that she is probably at the balloon and trying to leave without us. Roxton, Challenger and I run after her. But Roxton gets a big head start. We didn't know if he was going to throttle her or what. But by the time Challenger and I caught up with Roxton, he was in the balloon with the Countess, trying to keep her from leaving.'  
  
'Okay. Is that when the raptors came?' Veronica asked.  
  
Ned put his hands on her shoulders. 'The raptors are the least of it. The balloon would've never been airborne, if Roxton hadn't climbed out and let her go.'  
  
Veronica was really confused now. 'Why would he do that?'  
  
Ned slowly let go of her. His tone became malicious. 'Because when Challenger and I finally reached the balloon, the Countess was threatening Roxton. She was threatening to come back here and tell Marguerite that Roxton was already married!'  
  
The words didn't hit Veronica's brain right away.   
  
'What did you say?' she asked.  
  
Ned nodded. 'You can't believe you heard me right, can you? The Countess said that Roxton was in some arranged marriage that took place shortly before he went on this expedition. She even said his wife's name is Emma.'  
  
Veronica's mouth dropped open! 'Ned! You heard her wrong, or she was lying. That woman never told the truth not one hour that she was here! Roxton is not married. He would never do that to Marguerite.'  
  
'Not intentionally, no. Think about it, Veronica. None of us expected to be here this long. Relationships developed...I am not going to sit back and watch him lie to her. I don't care what Marguerite may have done in the past. This is unspeakable!'  
  
Veronica rubbed his shoulders. 'I agree. He should tell her the truth. But he is the one that is going to have to do it.' She sighed.  
  
'What? he asked.  
  
'It's just that it took a long time for Marguerite to finally open up her heart to Roxton. I can't imagine how she will react when she learns of this deception.'  
  
Ned looked up at the treehouse. 'I can't imagine either.'  
  
****  
  
Roxton had tucked Marguerite in, despite her protests. He then sat on the edge of the bed holding her hand.  
  
'Alright, Lord Roxton. What is this all about?'  
  
Roxton cleared his throat. 'It is about what you learned about your family. I'm worried about how this is affecting you.'  
  
Marguerite raised a brow. 'You mean the fact that I'm an heiress to a fortune that I may never be able to claim? Finn asked me the same thing a few minutes before you returned. I'm fine with it.'  
  
Roxton's eyes widened. He felt her forehead.  
  
'What are you doing?' she asked.  
  
He smiled at her. 'Checking for a fever.'  
  
She reached up and removed his hand. But she did not let go of it.  
  
'If we do get off of this plateau, of course I'll want to claim my birthright. But for now, I just want to worry about the here and now. Though I can't say I'm sorry the Countess is dead. I don't understand why she even bothered to come here. Everyone probably thinks we're dead anyhow.'  
  
Roxton rubbed her hand. Marguerite peered at him.  
  
'Tell me what happened with her? Why is Malone angry with you?'  
  
Roxton let go of her hand and stood up. His back was to her. He had to tell her the truth, and it scared him. Because Roxton's greatest fear was that he would lose what he had now with Marguerite. That he would have to deal with the cold, non trusting woman he had first met when they came on to this plateau. He didn't want to lose what had taken three years to build. Not now. Not with prospect of happiness with their son or daughter. Not now.  
  
Marguerite got out of bed. He was scaring her, though she wasn't about to show it. She walked up to him and touched his shoulder. He turned around to face her.  
  
'What is it? You can tell me.'  
  
Roxton grasped both of her hands and took a deep breath.  
  
'I know you've probably already guessed as to why you were never raised with your family?'  
  
Marguerite nodded. 'I remember the rumors about the dead or missing Von Bubrick baby. I pretty much figured out that I'm her.'  
  
'Marguerite, I do believe that it was the Countess that killed your real mother...and Ian Royce.'  
  
Marguerite grasped his hands tighter. 'Oh. Well, it's over now. There's nothing to be done until we can find a way to get out of here. The Countess got her just desserts, I guess. I can see this whole thing upsets you more than me. It's over.'  
  
Roxton couldn't believe Marguerite was being so calm about the circumstances surrounding her birth. He realized she truly had made peace with their circumstances. He realized she was ready to give the possibility of a life with him and their child, a real chance.   
  
'Marguerite....'  
  
Marguerite smiled up at him. 'John.'  
  
'The Countess was going to have you sign a piece of paper. One that would've made you renounce your claim to your birthright.'  
  
Marguerite burst out laughing! 'Well, we both know that never would've happened! She just would've went home empty handed. You know, I feel badly for George. Maybe I should go out there and see how he is and...'  
  
'Marguerite please! There's something you need to know!'  
  
Roxton had grabbed her arm when she spoke of going to Challenger. She felt her temper rise, not out of anger with John, but out of fear of what he was going to tell her.  
  
'John, whatever it is, just say it!'  
  
Roxton slowly released her arm.  
  
'The Countess planned on making you sign that document by revealing a secret she knew.'  
  
Marguerite swallowed. God! Roxton had discovered another secret from her past! That was why he looked so devastated. She steeled herself to explain whatever he threw out at her.  
  
'A secret?' she asked.  
  
Roxton looked into her eyes. 'A secret of mine.'  
  
Marguerite didn't think she had heard him correctly? 'Excuse me?'  
  
Roxton grasped her hands and pulled her down on to the bed to sit.  
  
'A secret of mine, yes.'  
  
Marguerite burst out laughing again! 'What secrets could you possibly have, Lord John Roxton?'  
  
'Before I left on this expedition, I took a wife.'  
  
Marguerite just stared at him, unblinking. She then spoke.  
  
'Did this 'wife' die?'  
  
'No.'  
  
'Did you divorce her or something?'  
  
'No, I...'  
  
Marguerite jumped up, tearing her hands from his!  
  
'This is a joke, right?! Tell me this is some kind of sick joke?!'  
  
Roxton stood up as well.  
  
'Marguerite it was an arranged marriage, never consummated! I never expected to meet you, to be stranded here with you...to love you....'  
  
Marguerite reached up and slapped him across the face! She then backed away and pointed a finger at him.  
  
'You know what's ironic about this whole thing? I was actually thinking that maybe we could get married in some sort of tribal ceremony or something! Not the real thing, but at least we'd be married in our hearts. But you already have a wife! Never said a word! But you just loved rubbing my past in my face!'  
  
'That is not true!'  
  
Marguerite tilted her head. 'At least I'm not married. Get out!'  
  
'Marguerite please listen...'  
  
'GET OUT I SAID!!!'  
  
Roxton was worried to death that she would over exert herself and cause harm to the baby. He held up his hands.  
  
'I'm leaving, alright. Just calm down, please.'  
  
Marguerite suddenly became quiet. She looked away from him. Roxton left her room.  
  
****  
  
Malone, Finn, Veronica and Challenger, stared up at the ceiling, open-mouthed. Finn looked at the other three.  
  
'Roxton is married? Did you all know this the whole time?'  
  
Malone closed his eyes and shook his head. Veronica stared at him worriedly. Challenger spoke.  
  
'We all just found out today.'  
  
Roxton suddenly came tearing down the stairs, his hat on and his gun and pack assembled.  
  
'I'll be gone for the rest of the day.' he said shortly.  
  
He didn't look at anyone. He just got on to the elevator and lowered himself down. Challenger stood up and looked at the group.  
  
'I'm going with him. Just to make sure he's alright.'  
  
'He's not.' Veronica said. 'How could he be?'  
  
Malone said nothing. Finn watched as Challenger quickly got his gun, hat and pack, then got onto the elevator as well. He was soon gone.  
  
Veronica looked at Ned and Finn.  
  
'I'm going to check on Marguerite.'  
  
Finn nodded, then glanced at Malone. He had walked on to the balcony. Finn looked away. Things were getting really bad around here, she thought.  
  
****  
  
Veronica walked gingerly into Marguerite's bedroom. If Marguerite heard her, she did not acknowledge it. She sat with her back to Veronica.  
  
'Ned and Challenger overheard the Countess blackmailing Roxton about his marriage. They are just as angry with Roxton as you are.'  
  
Marguerite didn't answer or turn around.  
  
Veronica sat on the end of the bed and stared at Marguerite's back.  
  
'I know this seems really, really terrible. But Marguerite, Roxton loves you. He loved you before he knew what to do with himself, much less tell you he was married to some woman he could care less about.'  
  
Marguerite didn't answer.  
  
'Just take care of yourself and the baby. This thing will work itself out. It has to. And you are not alone. This baby won't be alone. He or she is going to have all of us...and its father. You just need to time to adjust. Hell, Marguerite, I need to time to adjust to it. None of us knew.'  
  
Marguerite still didn't answer. Veronica got up off of the bed. She looked as if she wanted to say something more, but thought better of it. She left Marguerite alone with her thoughts. 


	3. The Diaries

Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine.  
  
The Diaries  
  
There are more revelations, as Challenger and Finn find the deceased Ian Royce's diaries.  
  
The next morning, a weary Roxton sat out on the balcony, staring out into the jungle. He hadn't been up long.  
  
He sipped a cup of coffee, blinking slowly. He wondered what the day would bring.  
  
Yesterday, after he had left Marguerite, Roxton had went out into the jungle to shoot something, anything! Challenger had found him out in the jungle, sitting on a boulder.  
  
Roxton had told Challenger everything. How his family and Emma's went way back, how the marriage had been arranged when they were both in diapers, and how Emma's father might not have insisted his daughter marry a Roxton, if she had brought home someone of equal or higher rank. Instead, she fell in love with a pauper. A man who came from a family that had lost all of their money due to bad investments. Emma's father feared that his daughter would not be supported in the manner that she had grown accustomed to.  
  
Roxton had not been completely against the marriage, just indifferent to it and his new bride. Emma could've cared less. There had been no wedding night because she spent most of it crying in a locked bedroom, too heartbroken over her lost pauper, to even entertain fulfilling her marital duties to someone she barely knew, much less did not love.  
  
Then, Challenger's expedition came up. Roxton had told his new wife he was going, not caring whether she liked it or not. To be honest, he knew Emma hadn't cared enough to approve or disapprove.   
  
Roxton took another sip of coffee. Yesterday had also been hard on Challenger, something everyone seemed to take for granted. After Roxton got his story out, Challenger had confided his disappointment at finding out the Countess's true character. Roxton felt for him. For what Challenger had not put into words, was written clearly on his face. He wanted to see his dear Jessie again. He had been devastated that the Countess had had no intention of restoring him to her.  
  
Roxton heard a slight movement. He looked behind him, half hoping to see Marguerite. But it was Malone. Roxton turned back out towards the jungle and sipped more coffee.  
  
'Still mad at me?' Roxton asked.  
  
Malone sat down next to him. He stared out into the jungle for what seemed like a long while, before answering.  
  
'I was never mad. Just disappointed as hell.'  
  
Roxton gave him a brief smile. 'That makes two of us.'  
  
Malone said no more. After a good night's rest, he had realized it was not his place to lecture Roxton on his ungentlemanly behavior. And no matter what his past squabbles had been with Marguerite, in the last three years, she had become like an older sister to him. An annoying one, but someone he cared about none the less. Malone couldn't help but think how betrayed Veronica would've felt if he had secretly been married to Gladys and never told her. Malone peered over at Roxton.  
  
'What are you going to do now?'  
  
Roxton stood up and went back inside. Malone got up and followed. Roxton set down his cup and turned back towards Malone.  
  
'I don't know. Challenger and I stayed out pretty late. He brought me up to speed about what you found out from the departed Mr. Royce. I don't know what Marguerite and I are going to do.'  
  
Malone looked down. 'Well there's one part that I didn't tell Challenger. Finn and I made a pact not to.'  
  
Roxton gave him a curious look. 'What? What is it?'  
  
Malone looked around, then lowered his voice.  
  
'Royce said that the Count had a special fondness for Challenger's wife. That it was his jealousy that caused him to stop funding Challenger's expeditions, not any failings on Challenger's part. I don't think Challenger has a clue.'  
  
'And it's best to keep it that way. The man is already tearing himself apart over the Countess's betrayal. Best to just let him heal.'  
  
Malone nodded again. 'What are you going to do about Marguerite? Have you spoken to her since yesterday?'  
  
Roxton cast a glance up the stairs. 'Challenger and I got in late. I looked in on her. She was fast asleep...or pretending to be. I'm going to give her some space.'  
  
'I'm sorry, John.'  
  
Roxton shrugged. 'There's nothing for you to be sorry about. I know I've hurt Marguerite deeply, and for that I'm sorry. Sorrier than anyone can ever know. But we have to live in the here and now. She is going to have to find a way to live with what she has learned. There's a child's life at stake. And once our son or daughter is born, I don't want them thinking that their parents hate one another.'  
  
Malone blew out a breath. 'I don't know, John. It's been my experience that Marguerite does what she damned well pleases.'  
  
'Meaning?'  
  
Malone gave him a knowing look. 'Meaning if she doesn't want to live with your betrayal, she won't, a child be damned.'  
  
Roxton shook his head. 'I won't let it come to that.'  
  
Before Malone could respond, a sleepy looking Finn and Challenger came out of his lab. Malone and Roxton looked at one another with surprise.  
  
'Finn?' Malone asked, watching her yawn. She collapsed into a chair at the kitchen table. Challenger gave them all a weak smile. Both Finn and Challenger had books in their hands.  
  
Roxton walked over to Finn and picked up the book she dropped on the counter.  
  
'What's this?' he asked.  
  
Finn yawned again, before finally answering. 'Neither Challenger and I could sleep last night, so he helped me with my reading.'  
  
Malone gave Finn a curious look. 'You can't read?'  
  
Finn suddenly felt very prickly and defensive.  
  
'Where I'm from, reading isn't something you worry about.'  
  
'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply anything. If you'd like another tutor, let me know. I'd be happy to help.'  
  
Finn gave him an unsure smile. Roxton raised a brow. Finn had almost looked shy when she looked at Malone just now. He shook it off. He had other concerns. He looked at Challenger.  
  
'These look like journals.' he noted.  
  
Challenger nodded, suddenly looking very wide awake.  
  
'Finn decided to clean out the 'guest bedrooms'. These journals belong to Ian Royce. Roxton, there's something in here I think you should read!'  
  
Finn suddenly looked wide awake!  
  
'Yeah! Oh my God we should've woke you the minute we...I mean the minute Challenger read that part!'  
  
Roxton and Malone looked at one another. Malone tilted his head.  
  
'What part?'  
  
Challenger walked up to Roxton and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
'Roxton, I don't know how to say this, but your wife died.'  
  
Roxton's eyes widened. He then looked at Malone and Finn. Finn nodded.  
  
'Show him the part, Challenger! Your wife died in some fire!'  
  
Malone looked from Roxton to Challenger. Finn kept talking.  
  
'Challenger said that Royce wrote that it was quite a big scandal! I guess she died with some guy that she was seeing. So you see Roxton, you're not married anymore!'  
  
Roxton stared at Finn, unseeing. The way the young girl had stated that fact, seemed so simple and straight forward. But the reality was his bride, Lady Emma Roxton, had perished in a seemingly horrible way. He couldn't just jump for joy.  
  
Malone seemed to sense his feelings. 'Why don't you read the diaries yourself, Roxton? Find out what happened.'  
  
Roxton just nodded. He picked up the diary and walked on to the balcony. Finn looked at Challenger, who cleared his throat. He was holding another diary.  
  
'What is that?' Malone asked, nodding towards the book.  
  
'I just began this one shortly before coming up here. Mr. Royce speaks of my wife Jessie...and the Count and Countess. I'm hoping to learn of how life has been treating my wife since my absence. Now, if you will excuse me, I will be down in my lab.'  
  
Malone and Finn just nodded. They watched Challenger leave the room. Finn jumped up and grabbed Malone's arm. Malone seemed startled by this abrupt action. Finn let go of his arm quickly.  
  
'We can't let him read that!' Finn hissed.  
  
Malone stared at the empty space in which Challenger had just stood.  
  
'You think those diaries might say something about the Count and Challenger's wife, don't you?'  
  
Finn yawned briefly, before speaking.   
  
'They'd have to, Ned. And he seemed so down last night. He didn't say it, but I could feel it. This would just be another kick in the teeth if he read anything bad about his wife in those diaries.'  
  
'What do you propose we do? We can't just snatch the thing out of his hand. And maybe a little truth would be good around here. Roxton's situation with Marguerite is an example of what happens when people are kept in the dark. Look, let's get some vegetables out of the garden. I'll make breakfast today.'  
  
Finn felt herself smile. She did that so easily with Ned. She shook that thought away.  
  
'Okay. But I still think we should keep Challenger from reading that trash.'  
  
'If Royce was telling the truth, then all Challenger will learn is that the Count longed for Jessie, and that Jessie didn't return his feelings. Come on! Let's go! I want to have everything ready for when Veronica wakes up.'  
  
Malone grabbed Finn's hand. She felt a warmth go through her at just his touch. She gave him a casual smile, then boarded the elevator with him.  
  
****  
  
Roxton sat down and opened up the diary. He began reading. A lot of it was Royce's seemingly inner turmoil at drawing up the document that would've had Marguerite renounce her birthright. Roxton paged through all of that, not really interested in the man's mental anguish. He had just skimmed past a part about Royce's apprehension over the balloon ride, when he found an entry from the previous day.  
  
June 17th,  
  
I had hoped that what I witnessed between Lord Roxton and Ms. Krux during dinner, was a figment of my imagination. But I do believe that there is some sort of relationship there. It is somewhat unfortunate that they could not have been more discreet, for now the Countess has the means to blackmail both of them. If the Countess had not told me that she had spoken to the late Lady Roxton herself, and that she had not heard with her own ears, that that marriage was a secret, before Roxton left on the expedition, I would've never believed it. I'm afraid I have to agree with the Countess. I doubt Ms. Krux knows of Lord Roxton's marital status.  
  
Of course, if Lord Roxton knew that the wife he had left behind, has died 9 months ago, the Countess would have nothing to bargain with. That fire is still the talk among London society matrons. And why would it not? Lady Emma Roxton dies in a cabin in the woods, along with her lover, a man some say she never stopped carrying on with, even after her marriage to Lord Roxton. It is even whispered that she was with her lover when she found out that her husband was missing. Even curiouser, is that while Lady Roxton's remains were found, those of her lover were not. Some say that unknown man, started the fire and killed Lady Roxton, and escaped to parts unknown. Others say he was burned beyond recognition.  
  
Whatever the case, the Countess's plans and my own are quite different. The Countess has made it clear that she has no intentions of returning with anyone from the Challenger Expedition. I plan to return without the Countess...and with Ms Krux or Ms. Von Bubrik. Once she learns of Roxton's betrayal, Ms. Krux will need a shoulder to cry on and a guide to help her with her massive fortune.   
  
The Countess whispered that she suspected Ms. Krux was with child. I would be more than happy to raise the Von Bubrik child as my own. My only fear is that Ms. Krux's feelings for Roxton will override her common sense, and that she will forgive him for his betrayal.  
  
There was more, but Roxton slammed the book shut and flung it aside! The thought of people scheming and plotting to come between himself and Marguerite just made him want to murder someone! But the people he specifically wanted to hurt were already dead.  
  
Roxton stood up, his jaw set. People thought that someone murdered Emma? Roxton closed his eyes, trying to will himself to remember the name of the man she had said she was in love with. He opened his eyes again, guilt written all over his features. He hadn't been interested in her as a person. Roxton remembered her blubbering over someone, that pauper that she could not marry. But for the life of him, he could not remember his name.  
  
'Roxton!'  
  
Roxton turned around quickly and hurried in to the treehouse. Challenger came running out of his lab. Veronica was breathing heavily. Challenger put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
'Easy,' he said, 'what is it? What's wrong?'  
  
Veronica looked from Challenger to Roxton.  
  
'Marguerite is gone.'  
  
Roxton stared at her disbelieving for a moment. He then locked eyes with Challenger, before hurrying up to her room. He pushed aside the curtain and saw and empty room. There was a note on the pillow. It said 'to my housemates'.  
  
Roxton unfolded it quickly. It just said that she needed to be by herself and she would see them in a few days. Roxton flung the letter down and swung back around to face Veronica and Challenger.  
  
'Has her pregnancy affected her common sense?!' he practically seethed.  
  
Challenger stepped forward. 'For God's sakes man, get ahold of yourself!'  
  
Roxton looked from Challenger to Veronica.  
  
'Get ahold of myself?! She knows good and well that the jungle is no place to be in alone...she 's pregnant and alone!'  
  
Veronica stepped forward. 'Roxton, I tried to talk to her last night, but I might have made things worse. She'll be alright. She's handy with a gun. Marguerite can take care of herself.'  
  
'And my child?!' Roxton almost hissed.  
  
Veronica backed away. She didn't think she's ever seen him like this. She glanced out of the corner of her eye at Challenger.  
  
'Look, let's go and find her. She was here last night, right? She can't have that much of a head start.' Challenger suggested.  
  
But Roxton had already brushed past them and into his own room. He grabbed his pack, gun and hat. Veronica and Challenger were on his heels.  
  
'We'll come with you.' Challenger soothed him.  
  
Roxton looked at him. 'Then you'd better come on. Because I'm not waiting for anybody.'  
  
Veronica hurried to her room to get some supplies. She looked around suddenly, wondering where Ned and Finn were. Maybe she should get them, she thought.  
  
But, if Marguerite made her way back here, then she should not be alone. No, better Ned and Finn stay here. Veronica hurried from her room and down the stairs. Challenger and Roxton were just getting on the elevator. She stepped on as well.  
  
'We'll find her.' she said.  
  
Roxton looked her in the eye. 'She's doing this to punish me. Instead of staying here and talking to me, she has run off and put herself in peril. If...when we find her...'  
  
Veronica touched his shoulder. 'You two will talk things out, right?'  
  
Roxton took a deep breath, closed his eyes and nodded. He gave her and Challenger a brief smile, before sighing heavily. 


	4. Marguerite's Travels

Chapter 8  
  
Marguerite's Travels  
  
Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me.  
  
Marguerite runs into a mysterious stranger, Challenger, Roxton and Veronica continue to search for her, Finn confides in Malone about her world.  
  
Marguerite exhaled, took off her pack and hat, then sat down under a tree to rest. She then stood up again to take off her jacket, before sitting down again.  
  
The jacket was becoming snug. It was just another painful reminder of the stupid mess she'd gotten herself in to. She had faced many dangers on this plateau. Getting pregnant by a married man was the last danger she would've ever foreseen.  
  
Marguerite reached inside her pack and pulled out one of the raptor sandwich's she had made for herself. She stared at it, then decided against it. But, just as she was about to put it back inside her pack, she thought of the baby. She was eating for two. She bit off a piece and began to chew slowly, looking around her.  
  
It had been relatively easy to sneak out of the treehouse undisturbed. She had been lying awake, when she heard Roxton's familiar footsteps. She felt him standing in her doorway and had pretended to be asleep. She hadn't been ready to deal with him then.   
  
It was at that point, that Marguerite realized that when morning came, she wouldn't be ready to deal with Roxton then either. Her instincts had always told her that they had no business being together, on the plateau or off. But what really killed her were the unknowns. If they had been rescued, when did Roxton plan to tell her that he already had a wife? And did he let the Countess get away just so his dirty little secret could be kept?  
  
When Marguerite heard Roxton's light snoring from his room, it was at that point that Marguerite got her things together, scribbled out a small note, then snuck downstairs to prepare food for her trip.   
  
She remembered being somewhat surprised to hear Finn and Challenger in his lab. It had been extra tricky making sandwiches without them hearing. After she was done, Marguerite eased by the lab and noted that they had both fallen asleep. That was when she got on to the elevator and left.  
  
Marguerite lost her appetite, and threw the rest of the sandwich back inside her pack. For all she really knew, Roxton had planned to make her his mistress. And what choice would she have really had when they returned to London?  
  
But now that she knew where she came from, she did have a choice. If only she could get off of this damned plateau, she would go home and claim her birthright. Marguerite reached inside the pack again and pulled out the document that the Countess had wanted her to sign. She stared at the piece of paper with scorn. Marguerite Krux sign away a fortune? Never in this lifetime! It was this fortune that would give her and her baby, some protection.  
  
Marguerite put the document back inside the pack. Protection against what? Marguerite tried to shut out the other part of her brain that emitted images of the loving, strong man that was John Roxton. The love that had shone in his eyes when he looked at her had seemed so real.   
  
Marguerite angrily swiped away a tear. Her rest break was over. She had to keep moving. Roxton and the others were sure to disregard her note and come after her anyway. She didn't want to see anybody, just yet. She stood up with her pack, put on her hat and felt for her gun. She then began walking.  
  
****  
  
Malone paced in the treehouse. Finn was slicing carrots. She eyed him.  
  
'Calm down. They'll find her.'  
  
Malone and Finn had been coming back with their garden pickings, when they ran into Challenger, Roxton and Veronica. Veronica quickly told them of Marguerite's exodus from treehouse, asked them to stay there in case Marguerite did come back, then hurried off to catch up with Challenger and Roxton.  
  
'Someone should've heard her trying to leave and stopped her.' Malone grumbled.  
  
Finn continued to slice. 'Hey, Marguerite might come back here. If she does, then we'll be waiting for her. Otherwise Roxton, Vee and Challenger will find her.'  
  
Finn stopped what she was doing, then stood up and began walking towards Challenger's lab.   
  
'Where are you going?' he asked.  
  
'Now is the time to get that diary away from Challenger.'  
  
Malone looked unsure. 'Finn, maybe it's better that he knows everything.'  
  
'I think there's been enough pain around here, no thanks to that scumbag Countess and her lawyer. What Challenger doesn't know won't hurt him.'  
  
'Actually, now that we're alone, I was hoping maybe you would tell me something about where you're from.'  
  
Finn was thrown by the sudden change of subject. Yes, they were indeed alone. But, that part of her life was not something she liked to talk about, or dwell on. And she couldn't understand why anyone would want to hear about it.  
  
'Why?' she asked, looking him up and down.  
  
Malone moved closer to her. 'You said something the other day, when we were out looking for Royce. You kind of hinted that you wouldn't mind if we were never rescued. I don't understand. Why would you want to stay here?'  
  
Finn shuffled her feet. 'Look, you wouldn't understand.'  
  
'Try me.'  
  
Finn blew out a breath. 'Okay. This thing we have here, with all of us living in this treehouse, is the closest I've known to a family in a long, long time. The dinosaurs don't bother me, hell, nothing bothers me about this place. If we go back to regular civilization, I won't have what I have now. I won't belong anywhere.'  
  
Malone said nothing. If they did ever get off the plateau, chances were they would all go their separate ways. Veronica and him, Roxton and Marguerite, and Challenger would be reunited with his wife. Finn probably would be alone.  
  
Finn spoke again. 'You should talk to Challenger about the future. It's not a nice place. Believe me, there's nothing to know, and nothing I'd want to go back to.'  
  
Finn then turned and headed for the lab. Malone called out to her  
  
'Finn, I still think you're making a mistake about the diary.'  
  
Finn turned back to him. 'Fine. I'll compromise. You come with me and skim the thing. If there is anything in there that sounds bad, then I'll rip the pages out.'  
  
Malone thought about it. He guessed that wasn't so bad. Challenger would think Royce did it, for whatever reason. He nodded.  
  
'Okay. But let's hurry up.'  
  
Finn smiled. They both walked into Challenger's lab.  
  
****  
  
Challenger had been hard pressed to convince Roxton to take a break, but he finally agreed. While Challenger checked his weapons, Veronica sat by Roxton, who looked to be deep in thought under a tree.  
  
'How are you holding up?' she asked him.  
  
Roxton's eyes met hers. 'I have yet to hear your opinion on my deception.'  
  
Veronica looked down, feeling vastly uncomfortable. But then her eyes met his again.  
  
'If the marriage, and the woman never meant anything to you in the first place, then I can see why you never mentioned it. You never expected to be here this long. I also know you never meant to hurt Marguerite. But Roxton, Marguerite has had a hard time of it recently. She was so unsure of this pregnancy, considering our surroundings. Then that God awful woman showed up with her lawyer and finally gave her the answers she was looking for, but at a price. Then your news...she's had a lot to deal with. When we find her, I wouldn't be too hard on her.'  
  
Roxton was quiet, taking in what she had just said. He eyed Challenger, who was now looking around the jungle.  
  
'I understand all of that, Veronica. Believe me I do. But now is not the time to fall apart. There is another life at stake and she's just recovering from a setback that sent us to the Zangas for help. What happens if something else unexpected concerning the baby, happens while she's out there? That and...I need to tell her what I found out about Emma. Finding out that I'm not married anymore could make all the difference. Hopefully, maybe we'll be able to put this awful thing behind us.'  
  
Veronica smiled at him. 'You will. Let's get going. I think Challenger has been keeping his distance so we could talk.'  
  
Roxton nodded, and they both stood up. They soon took up the search for Marguerite again.  
  
****  
  
Marguerite felt as if she hadn't gotten very far before she needed another break. She hated to admit it, but maybe this whole little adventure had not been a good idea. She just didn't feel very on top of her game.  
  
She sat down on a boulder this time and tiredly took off her pack. She still hadn't found a place to camp for the night.  
  
It was as Marguerite was thinking along those lines, that she heard a twig snap behind her. She whipped around and saw a sharp toothed raptor, no more than a few feet away from her!  
  
Marguerite slowly slid off of the rock, wondering how she had been so careless as to not have sensed that the creature was nearby. She slid a hand down towards her gun belt and tried to pull it out quickly. But it got stuck.   
  
Panicked, Marguerite began fumbling with it. The raptor began running towards her, closing the space between them. She just pulled the gun out, when a shot rang out, killing the raptor. Seeing that it was going to fall forward and on to her, Marguerite ran backwards quickly, only to trip over something and fall. She hit her head on a rock and fell unconscious.  
  
****  
  
Roxton, Veronica and Challenger ran towards the sound of the shot. Roxton's heart was beating so hard he thought it would leap out of his chest! Please don't let it be Marguerite that was shot! Those were the words that kept racing through his head as they neared the spot that the shot had come from.   
  
When they reached the area, they found a dead raptor and Marguerite's hat and gun. Veronica ran over to a rock and found her pack and bedding. She turned worried eyes on to Challenger, who returned her look, before inspecting the raptor.  
  
'His wound is from the back. He was shot from behind.' he noted.  
  
'What the hell does that matter, George?! Where is Marguerite?!' Roxton yelled. He then stopped short and squatted down to the ground. There were drag marks that went on for a few feet, then stopped.  
  
'Look at this!' he called to the others. Challenger and Veronica joined him.  
  
'Look a these marks. Marguerite, for whatever reason, was dragged away, then whoever decided to pick her up.' Roxton noted, suddenly somber.  
  
'Marguerite was not the shooter of this beast. I looked at her gun. Not a shot has been fired. Besides, from positions of where Marguerite probably was, the raptor and the shooter, the shooter was behind the raptor.'  
  
'But why would Marguerite have been dragged off?' Veronica asked.  
  
Roxton looked around, then felt his throat close up. He slowly walked over to a red stained rock laying on the ground near the drag marks. Marguerite was hurt.  
  
Veronica and Challenger joined him by the evidence. Challenger spoke.  
  
'Marguerite's rescuer probably took her some place to help her. Let's follow the trail. They can't be that much farther ahead.'  
  
Roxton nodded. Challenger laid a hand on his shoulder.  
  
'We should be lucky that there was someone out here to help her when this happened. We will find her. Let's move.'  
  
Roxton nodded wordlessly and followed after George. He was clutching Marguerite's hat. Veronica grabbed up Marguerite's pack and bedding, and hurried after them.  
  
****  
  
Marguerite began to swim back to consciousness. She heard voices. One saying something about how they didn't need this kind of trouble. The other, authoritative, saying to go and get some water.  
  
She opened her eyes, then closed them. She then opened them again and tried to sit up. She immediately felt dizzy. A hand pushed her back on to the pillow.  
  
'Easy now. It will be alright.'  
  
Marguerite focused on the person who had said those words. It was a man, a somewhat attractive one. He was maybe 5 years older than Roxton, if she had to guess.   
  
She tried to sit up again. His hand pushed her gently back on to the pillows.  
  
'Does your husband always let his pregnant wife go wandering around in the jungle?'  
  
Marguerite stared up at him, then stared around the room, frowning. The windows were actually made of glass! She sat up again and knocked his hand away. How is it that everyone knew she was pregnant, yet she was barely showing?   
  
'Where am I? And who are you?'  
  
The man sat down on the edge of the bed and smiled at her, in a rather arrogant manner.  
  
'You are in my home. And my name is Nigel Summerlee.'  
  
****  
  
Roxton was ahead on the trail, feeling that Marguerite was close by with each step that he took. Veronica was directly behind him, with Challenger bringing up the end. Roxton suddenly stopped, when he reached what appeared to a clearing....that was not so clear.  
  
'What the....'  
  
Veronica gasped. Challenger stopped as well, his eyes taking in the site. A very rustic looking compound sat several hundred feet ahead. Another building or something was being built, by groups of men and members of the Zanga tribe. Veronica looked at Roxton and Challenger.  
  
'I see some of the tribe members. Let me find out what's going on.'  
  
Roxton grabbed her arm. 'We're both going with you. Marguerite is in there, I can feel it.'  
  
Veronica nodded and he released her arm. Roxton looked at Challenger, who was staring, entranced at the compound.  
  
'Someone has brought all the modern day nuances to the plateau.' he murmured. Roxton said nothing and began following behind Veronica. Challenger hurried along as well, eager to speak to whomever the owner of this magnificent property was. 


	5. The Summerlee Compound

Chapter 9  
  
The Summerlee Compound  
  
Challenger and Roxton are suspicious of Nigel. Marguerite and Roxton talk things out. Finn becomes ill.  
  
A tribal member ran over to greet Veronica, Roxton and Challenger, as they drew near the compound. Veronica hugged the Zanga.  
  
'What's going on? What are you doing here?'  
  
The Zanga looked at the three of them. 'Man helped cure illness in our tribe. We help him with his home.'  
  
Veronica looked puzzled. 'I didn't know anyone was ill? When was this? We just saw Phoix...'  
  
She stopped and looked behind the Zanga. She then looked at Roxton and Challenger. They looked at one another as well.  
  
A woman, looking to be in her late forties, came out of the main house and walked over to them. Challenger couldn't help but be stunned by her beauty. She smiled tentatively at them.  
  
'Hello. My name is Caroline Hyland. You must be looking for your friend? A pregnant woman?'  
  
Roxton came forward. 'Yes, Marguerite. She's here?'  
  
Caroline looked directly at him. 'Yes. Nigel, my friend, found her out in the jungle. Apparently she was about to be a feast for some predatory beast.'  
  
Roxton moved closer to her. 'Is she alright? We found blood.'  
  
Caroline gave him a sympathetic look. 'She hit her head trying to escape, but I patched her up. She'll be fine.'  
  
Challenger stepped forward. 'You patched her up?'  
  
'Yes, I was a nurse during the war. Please, come in. I'm sure your friend will be most happy to be reunited with you.'  
  
Caroline nodded to the Zanga, who embraced Veronica once more, before heading back to the worksite. Roxton looked around.  
  
'What is this place?' he asked tersely, not liking the vibe he was getting.   
  
Challenger spoke for him. 'What my friend means, is that we've been here for three years now and have never crossed paths with you or this Nigel. That and from the structure of your compound....'  
  
Challenger stopped because the look that just came across Caroline's face was one of pure shock. Veronica picked up on it as well.  
  
'Is there something wrong?' Veronica asked.  
  
Caroline began rubbing her hands nervously.  
  
'Yes, I'm afraid there is. You wouldn't happen to be George Challenger, of the lost expedition?'  
  
Challenger tipped his hat. 'One in the same.'  
  
Caroline looked at Roxton. 'That means your Lord John Roxton. And that woman in there is probably Marguerite Krux, correct?'  
  
Roxton was becoming impatient. 'I'm sorry Miss, but we are eager to see Ms. Krux so if you don't mind...'  
  
Caroline put both hands up, as if to halt them.  
  
'I'm sorry for not making myself clear! My friend will be thrilled to see you. Tell me, is Professor Summerlee with you?'  
  
Veronica moved away, nodding at Roxton to follow, while Challenger explained Summerlee's assumed fate.  
  
'What do you think?' Veronica asked, whispering.  
  
'I don't know. I mean this house looks like something you could find on a country estate in London. Someone has went through a lot of expense here.'  
  
'What about this woman here?'  
  
Roxton shrugged. 'I can see that Challenger is sweet on her.'  
  
Veronica rolled her eyes. 'Yes, that's all well and good, but why is she asking so many questions? And what does she know about Summerlee?'  
  
'Well, let's get back over there and find out.' Roxton suggested. They walked back over to join them. Just then, Caroline turned and hurried back inside the compound. Veronica noted that Challenger looked stunned.  
  
'What is it?' she asked.  
  
'Yes, George, who are these people?'  
  
Challenger shook his head quickly. 'Her friend Nigel, is Nigel Summerlee.'  
  
'Any relation to our Summerlee?' Roxton asked.  
  
Challenger looked at him. 'His son.'  
  
Veronica's face fell. 'He came here to find him! Oh God! What did you tell Caroline?'  
  
'I told her about the circumstances surrounding Summerlee's disappearance.'  
  
'But? There's something else, isn't there?' Veronica prompted.  
  
Challenger took a deep breath. 'None of you knew that Summerlee had a son, did you?'  
  
Roxton and Veronica looked at one another, then back at Challenger. They both shook their heads.  
  
'There's good reason for that. Arthur and Nigel were not close. Arthur was disappointed in the way Nigel chose to conduct his life.'  
  
Roxton raised a brow. 'In what way?'  
  
'Well, specifically, Nigel has or had, a bad habit of living off of older, wealthy women.'  
  
Veronica nodded. 'Like this Caroline.'  
  
Challenger nodded slowly. 'Probably. That is a shame.'  
  
Roxton looked around. 'How long has this 'Nigel' been here on the plateau? I mean, look at the craftsmanship of that compound. This took quite a while to be built. Maybe he's not looking for his father after all. I mean, anyone in his shoes would start looking first before building, wouldn't you say?'  
  
Veronica bit her lip. 'Let's just go get Marguerite. We can't help Summerlee's son anyway, so this visit will be short.'  
  
'Veronica,' Challenger reminded her, 'Nigel and Caroline may know how to get off of this plateau. We need to find out how they got here, and if they know how to leave.'  
  
Neither Roxton or Veronica answered him. Challenger began walking towards the house. Roxton followed behind him quickly. Veronica glanced back in the direction they came from, before running to catch up.  
  
****  
  
'You're related to Arthur Summerlee?' Marguerite asked, disbelieving.  
  
Nigel stood up. He almost looked as if he were smirking.   
  
'Yes, though to hear him tell it, he had no children at all.'  
  
Marguerite gingerly stood up.  
  
'Don't say that. I'm sure he thought or thinks of you quite often. I'm Marguerite Krux. I know your father from...  
  
Nigel's jaw dropped. 'Marguerite Krux! My God! I'm embarrassed I didn't recognize you! Do you realize I used to watch you from afar at all of the society balls. I always wondered how a man like Harry Krux got so lucky.'  
  
Marguerite smiled. 'His fortune didn't hurt.'  
  
Nigel threw back his head and laughed. Marguerite giggled as well.  
  
'Did my father ever mention me?'  
  
Marguerite stopped laughing and shook her head, feeling badly for this man that she had just met.  
  
'But you have to understand, Nigel, survival each day here is a real chore. None of us have had the time to go into our personal lives that much.'  
  
Her thoughts briefly flicked over to Roxton when she said this. She pushed him from her mind, for now.  
  
Nigel just nodded. He put his hands in his pockets.  
  
'I'll have someone bring in water for a bath. Then, after you are rested enough, I want you to give me instructions as to how to get to where you all are living. I'm sure this primitive life has been hard on my father.'  
  
Marguerite stared at him. Did he just say bath? In an actual tub? She then remembered his last words. Now was the time to come clean with him about Summerlee's fate.  
  
It was then that there was a knock on the door. An older, attractive woman walked in. She gave Marguerite a hesitant smile.  
  
'I see you're looking much better.'  
  
Marguerite smiled back. 'I'm feeling much better. Thank you both for your kindness.'  
  
'Well, your friends out there looked relieved to hear that you are alright.'  
  
Marguerite's eyes flew to Nigel's. He picked up on something. Nigel looked at Caroline.  
  
'Friends?' he asked sharply.  
  
Caroline walked further into the room.  
  
'Yes. George Challenger, Lord John Roxton and a jungle girl that I was not properly introduced to, are waiting downstairs. They seem really worried.'  
  
Marguerite looked away from Nigel, then spoke.  
  
'I'm sure they are. I'll be right down.'  
  
Caroline nodded, then started to walk out. When she saw that Nigel was not leaving, she furrowed her brow.  
  
'Nigel?'  
  
Nigel looked away from Marguerite. 'Take all the time you need up here. We'll entertain your friends.'  
  
Marguerite nodded gratefully. Nigel closed the door behind him. She sat down on the bed and stared into space, lost in her thoughts. She then leaned backwards onto a pillow. Soon, the softness of the bed lulled Marguerite to sleep.  
  
****  
  
Roxton paced the front room. Challenger inspected a seemingly rare artifact, while Veronica took everything in. It made her wonder for a brief moment if Ned and her would live like this, if or when they ever returned to civilization.  
  
She walked over at Challenger, who was still looking at the antiquities.   
  
'Look at this piece. Look at the carvings.'  
  
Veronica gently picked it up.  
  
'Careful my dear.'  
  
Veronica's eyes widened.  
  
'Challenger, this piece came from the Warao tribe.'  
  
Veronica then set the piece down and peered at another artifact. She shook her head looking at Challenger. Roxton walked over to them.  
  
'What?' he asked.  
  
'I recognized another piece from the Piaroa tribe. These tribes don't just give away their precious treasures.'  
  
'You are indeed right!'  
  
Challenger, Roxton and Veronica turned around. Nigel and Caroline walked into the room. Nigel approached them and picked up one of the artifacts.  
  
'These items were payment. Payment for helping curb illnesses among these tribes.'  
  
Veronica folded her arms, regarding him with suspicion.  
  
'I've lived here a pretty long time. This is the third tribal illness that I've heard about today. I think I would've known.'  
  
'Yes,' Roxton added, 'and if I'm not mistaken, those tribal villages are a good week's way away.'  
  
Nigel ignored Veronica and gave Roxton a blithe smile. He then looked at Challenger, offering his hand.  
  
'Professor Challenger. How good it is to see you.'  
  
Challenger reluctantly returned the handshake. 'Hello Nigel. It has been a long time.'  
  
'Yes, due to a needless estrangement I had with my father. Caroline just told me what you told her about his disappearance. Do you think it is possible he is still alive?'  
  
'Anything is possible, Nigel. I am sorry though. I know you probably came here hoping to find him alive.'  
  
Nigel just nodded. Challenger cleared his throat.  
  
'Actually, being a man of science myself, I would be very interested in learning about these tribal illness's, and how you managed to cure them? I didn't know you had become a man of medicine?'  
  
Nigel put a hand on his shoulder. 'Of course. In due time. I know that you all are anxious to see your friend. She's resting upstairs as we speak. Until then, we can discuss your adventures. I'm sure London is ready for the return of Professor George Challenger.'  
  
Challenger smiled unwittingly. Veronica gave Nigel a fake smile. She didn't buy this man's story. She also found it hard to believe that this man could be any relation to the good man that was, Summerlee.  
  
Caroline eyed the group. The jungle girl and Challenger were speaking to Nigel. His back was to her. Lord John Roxton was eyeing the room. She suspected that he was the most anxious to see Marguerite Krux. She walked over to him.  
  
'I don't think it would hurt if you went on up. She's in the third room on the left from the stairs.'  
  
Roxton nodded. 'Thank you.'  
  
Nigel looked over at Caroline, who gave him a pointed look. Veronica and Challenger watched as Roxton left the room.  
  
****  
  
Roxton eased the door open and saw Marguerite asleep on a bed. He walked in and gently closed the door behind him. He then walked over to the bed and eased himself down on to it. He reached over and began stroking Marguerite's hair. Roxton then felt behind her head for any bumps or bruises. Strangely, there were none. He wondered if that had been the raptor's blood that had splattered on to that rock?  
  
Oddly, Roxton's next thought was how glad he was that she had a soft bed to rest on. Their bed's at the tree house were nice enough, but he wanted her to be as comfortable as possible during this time. And from the way she was dozing, Roxton could tell that she found the bed quite satisfactory.  
  
He stood back up. He would wait until she awoke to try and talk some sense in to her. He turned and began walking towards the door, when he heard her voice.  
  
'John?'  
  
Marguerite sat up. She didn't know what had awakened her, but she awoke to find John leaving the room.  
  
Roxton turned back around, then eased over to her bed. He sat down on the corner of it.  
  
'Hello. How are you feeling?' he asked, suddenly feeling shy.  
  
Marguerite nodded. 'I'm better. Look, I'm sorry for scaring you like that. I just needed to be alone.'  
  
'We could've went somewhere together to talk, Marguerite.'  
  
Marguerite laid back down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling.  
  
'Alone, alone, John. Meaning by myself. And we can't go anywhere these days without apemen or raptors showing up.'  
  
'We're alone now, Marguerite. No raptors or apemen. No one else to listen in.'  
  
Marguerite sat back up and looked at him.  
  
'What do you want from me? What do you want me to say? That I accept the fact that you're married? I do. Because I have no choice but to accept it. I don't have to like it, though.'  
  
Roxton reached out and touched her hand.  
  
'It seems our Mr. Royce left behind a few diaries. In one of them, he speaks of my wife Emma. Apparently, she perished in a fire nine months ago.'  
  
Marguerite's mouth dropped open briefly, before she closed it quickly.  
  
'Oh.' was all she could think to say. She watched him as he let go of her hand and stood in the middle of the room, looking at her.  
  
'That's all you have to say?' he asked.  
  
Marguerite forced herself to stand up. 'Yes...and I'm sorry. I know how this must hurt you.'  
  
Roxton walked over to her, closing the space between them. He gently touched her shoulders.  
  
'No, I did not love her. I told you, Marguerite, it was an arranged marriage. She was in love with someone else.'  
  
Roxton suddenly let go of her and turned away. Marguerite walked around so that she was facing him again.  
  
'But? There is something wrong, isn't there?'  
  
Roxton shook his head. 'I feel so guilty. Emma as much as told me that she loved this other man. She cried all of the time, that's how much she wanted to be with him. But, he was a pauper. Her father would not allow it. In Royce's diaries, he says that the gossip around London is that she may have been murdered...by the pauper.'  
  
Marguerite tilted her head. 'So if she told you who he was, then you know who killed her?'  
  
Roxton shook his head. His eyes were full of regret.  
  
'Marguerite, I didn't have the patience to listen to all of her blubbering. I know she told me his name, but I just can't remember it. It's killing me.'  
  
Marguerite put her arms around him. Roxton rested his face in her hair. It felt good to hold her again. Marguerite then broke off the embrace.  
  
'There's no need to beat yourself up about this. I'm sure the name will come to you. And when we return to London, you can help put Emma's killer behind bars.'  
  
Roxton stared at her, a sinking feeling in his stomach. She was pushing him away, he could feel it. He gave her a quick smile.  
  
'You're so sure that we'll be getting off this plateau?'  
  
'Of course! I'm sure Nigel knows the way out of here. I just feel so badly for him. I think he regrets the fact that Summerlee and him weren't on better terms.'  
  
Roxton picked up both of her hands and squeezed them.  
  
'You haven't told me whether my new marital status changes things?'  
  
Marguerite tried to disengage her hands from his. But Roxton held on tight.  
  
'Look, all I can think about is getting off this plateau...and the baby.'  
  
'So, you're planning on running away from me again, like you've always done before?'  
  
Marguerite looked into his eyes.   
  
'What I'm saying, John, is that all I can think about right now is getting off the plateau, the baby, and claiming my birthright.'  
  
Roxton released her hands.   
  
'We're not leaving here anytime soon, Marguerite. Challenger told me enough about Nigel Summerlee for me to even entertain the notion of his rescuing us. He didn't come here to find his father.'  
  
Marguerite felt herself becoming angry.  
  
'Don't be ridiculous! Why would he have come to this god forsaken jungle if not to find his father?'  
  
'I don't know and we're not sticking around to find out! We'll stay the night, but in the morning, we're ALL going back to the treehouse.'  
  
Marguerite turned away from him. Roxton began walking towards the door. His hand was on the knob when he stopped. He looked back at Marguerite.  
  
'I'm sorry that I've hurt you. But if I had told you right away, you would've never given me a chance. And If I had told you last year, then we would've never known how glorious our love could be.'  
  
Marguerite sniffed, her back was to him. She quickly swiped away a tear. She said nothing.  
  
'We will get back to where we were before. If time is what you need, then it's what you'll get.'  
  
Marguerite sniffed again. She did not look at him when she spoke.  
  
'What if it never happens?'  
  
Roxton smiled at her back.  
  
'It will happen. I waited almost three years to hear you say you love me. What's a little thing like forever?'  
  
Tears streamed openly down her face as she heard the door open, then close. It was then that she turned around to stare at the door. She then wiped her face quickly again.   
  
Of course she couldn't live her life without Roxton! She didn't want to. Marguerite closed her eyes again, her mind jumping to what Roxton had said about Nigel. Now that part was nonsense! Of course Nigel would rescue them! Why wouldn't he?  
  
****  
  
Finn practically scarfed down her breakfast in a little over five minutes. Malone smiled faintly at her. He hadn't touched his food. Finn noted this.  
  
'What's the matter?'  
  
Malone shrugged. 'I'm just kind of surprised we didn't find anything in that diary.'  
  
Finn wiped her mouth with a napkin.  
  
'Let's just be glad. Now we don't have to lie about a bunch of ripped pages.' She wiped her forehead. Malone did not notice. Finn peered at him.   
  
'What?' she asked.  
  
'When we were skimming through the diary, Royce said something about 'a back-up plan' of the Countess's. He was scornful, as if he didn't think it would work.'  
  
Finn wiped her forehead again. This time Malone noticed.  
  
'Are you alright? You seem kind of flushed.'  
  
Finn shook her head quickly. 'I'm fine. I guess it's hotter this morning than usual. Go on. Tell me about the diary.'  
  
Malone stood up. 'I just can't help but think that Royce meant that if the Countess couldn't get Marguerite to sign that piece of paper, she had something else up her sleeve.'  
  
'Yeah, to leave her here and say she never found her or anyone else!'  
  
Malone turned and headed for Challenger's study. He picked up the diary and began flipping through the pages. He then stopped at a passage.  
  
June 10  
  
When I saw him, I could not believe it. Though the Countess would not say anything, I couldn't help but wonder how this rogue fit into her plans. It will also be interesting to find out how the Countess plans to convince the members of the expedition, that we have 'just' arrived when we really have...  
  
Malone was jolted by a loud thud. He dropped the book and ran back into the kitchen. Finn was lying on the floor. Malone ran to her, kneeling down. He lightly slapped her cheeks.  
  
'Finn? Finn?'  
  
Her eyes fluttered. Her skin was clammy.  
  
'It hurts!' she began whimpering.  
  
'Where? Tell me where it hurts?'  
  
'It's like razor blades! Please make it stop!'  
  
Her voice had almost turned into a scream on that last sentence. Malone picked her up and carried her to her room, feeling increasingly panicked. They were all alone. He knew nothing of medicine or even what was wrong with her. When he laid her down on the bed, he saw she was unconscious.  
  
'Oh my God!' Malone uttered. He looked around. He would have no choice but to go to the Zanga village for help. He did not know where Challenger and the others had gone to look for Marguerite.  
  
He hated to leave Finn. But as her breathing began to come out in shallow breaths, Malone realized he would have no choice.  
  
Malone ran downstairs and grabbed his pack and gun. It was as he was attaching his gun to his belt, that he looked on to the kitchen table.  
  
He had not eaten one bite of his breakfast. Finn had eaten every scrap of hers. Before she had eaten, she was fine. Now she looked as if she was at death's door.   
  
Malone backed away, still staring at the table. He then rushed forward and picked up the plate. He took off his pack and threw the whole meal inside. He needed to show the medicine healers at the village what had made Finn sick. He also didn't want any of the others to come home and eat off of this plate.  
  
Malone then ran over to the elevator and stepped on. Someone had tried to poison them. If he had not been so concerned with that damned diary, he would be where Finn is as well. He lowered the elevator. 


	6. Running Out Of Time

Chapter 10  
  
Running Out Of Time  
  
Nigel offers to help Finn for a price. Ned runs into a familiar face in the jungle.  
  
The very first time the feeling came over Veronica, she was listening to Caroline talk about how committed Nigel and she were to one another. Considering what Challenger had told her about Nigel and older women, Veronica highly doubted that Nigel felt the same for Caroline, as she apparently did for him.  
  
Then the feeling came back, when she saw Roxton come back in to the room. She turned from Caroline abruptly and walked over to Challenger, who was telling Nigel some story about Summerlee. She touched his arm.  
  
'We have to go, now!'  
  
Challenger cut his eyes away from Nigel. Nigel gave her a curious look.  
  
'What is it?' he asked.  
  
'I have a feeling, don't ask me why, but a feeling that Ned is in trouble. We should try to get back before nightfall.'  
  
Roxton walked over to them. Caroline hung back, but was clearly interested in their conversation.  
  
'What is it?' Roxton asked as well.  
  
Challenger looked at him. 'Veronica thinks that there may be trouble at the treehouse. And her intuition is rarely wrong.'  
  
'I agree,' Roxton said shortly. 'I'll fetch Marguerite, then we'll get going.'  
  
Nigel stared at Roxton. 'I don't think Marguerite should travel so soon after her harrowing experience. Maybe she should stay here.'  
  
Roxton moved closer to him. 'We're not leaving her here alone.'  
  
Caroline coughed. 'She really wouldn't be alone, I'd be here.'  
  
'And I wouldn't,' Nigel smirked, 'if that's what you're concerned with. Caroline would see that she's looked after.'  
  
Nigel then turned back to Challenger and Veronica. 'I would like to accompany you. Maybe I can help. It would also give me a chance to see where my father spent his last days.'  
  
Challenger looked at Veronica. She sighed.  
  
'I guess it would be alright. And if Ned or Finn are in trouble, we could use an extra body. What do you think, Roxton?'  
  
Roxton was about to say something, when the sound of someone loudly clearing her throat, stopped them all. A smiling Marguerite walked into the room and approached the group.  
  
'Thank you Nigel, Caroline, for your kindness. But I will be accompanying my friends back home.'  
  
Roxton smiled at her, then gave Nigel a smug look. Nigel ignored Roxton and walked past him to get to Marguerite. He pulled her away from the group a bit. Caroline lifted a brow. Roxton began to follow, but Challenger pulled him back.  
  
'Are you sure this is what you want to do?' Nigel asked Marguerite.  
  
Marguerite nodded. 'You should come anyway. We still have most of your father's things. He also kept a journal. Maybe you can get to know him again through it.'  
  
Nigel said nothing, but nodded.  
  
'Marguerite? We should get going.' Roxton said. He began moving towards her.  
  
'Alright, fine. Oh, I lost my pack in the jungle.'   
  
'I have it.' Veronica answered. 'So, let's get going before it's too late.'  
  
Nigel nodded. 'Let me get some supplies together. It won't take but a moment.' He then left the room. Caroline followed at his heels.   
  
Roxton touched Marguerite's arm. 'Are you really feeling up to it?'  
  
Marguerite gave him a faint smile. 'Of course...though I would've loved that bath!'  
  
She then pulled away from him and walked over to Veronica.  
  
'What do you think is wrong?' she asked her. Veronica just shook her head, looking more and more agitated.  
  
'I don't know...it's just a sense. You know how you can feel something is off, when someone you love is in trouble?'  
  
Marguerite snuck a peek at Roxton, who was already staring at her. They both smiled at one another briefly. Marguerite then turned her attention back to Veronica and Challenger.  
  
'Alright then. As soon as Nigel is ready...'  
  
She noted everyone's face fell when she mentioned his name. Marguerite folded her arms.  
  
'What is the matter with everyone? This is Summerlee's son...our Summerlee! The least we can do is make sure that Nigel gets some kind of closure.'  
  
'Marguerite,' Challenger began, 'There is much evidence that leads me to believe that young Mr. Summerlee's reasons for being on the plateau, are not what they seem.'  
  
Roxton nodded. 'I agree with George. If he doesn't think something is right about the chap, then neither do I.'  
  
Marguerite stared at both men in disbelief. She then looked at Veronica.  
  
'And you feel the same way?'  
  
'I don't know, Marguerite. I am reluctant to bring someone that gives off such bad vibes, back to the treehouse. But right now everything in me says that Ned needs us.'  
  
Nigel came back in the room just then. Caroline followed. She had a disapproving look on her face. Challenger guessed that she had tried to talk Nigel out of accompanying them. He walked over to her.  
  
'Don't worry my dear. We will return Nigel to you as soon as we can.'  
  
Caroline half smiled. 'Oh, I'm not worried. I just hope Nigel can help with whatever is going on.'  
  
Challenger just nodded. It was strange, but it hurt him to watch Caroline pine after Nigel. Her facial expressions said it all. She was deeply in love with this man. And Challenger was sure that Nigel had not changed one bit. He would've even bet that it was Caroline's money that was paying for everything here.  
  
Challenger turned away from Caroline. 'Marguerite, get your pack. Nigel, come on. Let's get going.'  
  
****  
  
Malone watched the raptor he shot, keel over and die, before he began running again. The Zanga village seemed so far away. Any ordinary day, it was no longer than a half an hour's trek.  
  
He kept running, not wanting to think about what would happen to Finn if he didn't make it back with help on time. Where the hell had Marguerite run off to? It must've been way over a mountain top or something, if Challenger and the others were gone this long.  
  
Malone's thoughts jumped from Finn to Royce's diary. Royce had hinted that the Countess and him had been on the plateau longer than they had indicated. Malone couldn't help but smell some sort of conspiracy, something bigger than they had all originally thought.  
  
It was as he was thinking along those lines, that he suddenly stopped in his tracks. Something that had been bothering him from the beginning, now began to nag at him. Why were there any diaries at all?  
  
Malone began running again, knowing that his thoughts were keeping him from spotting the dangers of the jungle. But he couldn't help but think how convenient this whole thing turned out to be. That one diary tells Roxton that his wife has died, the other hints of a 'back-up plan', and the presence of someone else, familiar to the Countess and Royce on the plateau.  
  
Of course, the Countess and Royce might have just wanted to write down what they saw when they arrived on the plateau. But, from what Malone saw, there wasn't much about the scenery. Just their evil plans.  
  
And with the close quarters in the treehouse, and Finn's curiosity, there was a chance that those diaries would've been found while they were both still alive, and plotting. Why write down anything of their plans at all?  
  
As Malone ran past a tree, something or someone grabbed him around the throat, pulling him back and throwing him on to the ground. Malone, disoriented for a moment, looked up and sucked in his breath.  
  
Ian Royce, disheveled and filthy, was glaring down at him. He was breathing quite hard and looking around wildly. He was also waving a pistol.  
  
****  
  
Veronica lead the way back to the treehouse, moving quickly. Challenger didn't dare ask her to slow down. Her hurried movements were beginning to make him panic. Had the treehouse been attacked? Were Malone and Finn captured by God knows who? Or was Malone the only one in trouble, and Finn alone, was trying to help him?  
  
He could feel that Nigel was keeping up. Challenger was slightly disgusted with himself. He had allowed Nigel to waylay him with a lot of medical and scientific talk. But what he hadn't forgotten, was that not only were Nigel Summerlee's personal morals questionable, his medical ethics could use some cleaning up as well.  
  
Summerlee had only mentioned the source of tension between his son and himself once. It was while Summerlee and himself, had been scouting for ways off of the plateau by air balloon. Challenger had joked about how jealous their colleagues would be, once they brought back proof of the lost world. Summerlee had said in a voice Challenger had never heard before, that he himself didn't have anything to be proud of.  
  
Challenger had been using binoculars at the time, and had stopped looking through them to look over at Summerlee. He had questioned his friend and sometime adversary, about what he meant by that?  
  
Of course, Challenger had known of Nigel's reputation for using older, wealthy women. But what Summerlee had confided was shocking beyond comprehension. Summerlee had told Challenger of Nigel's passion for the medical profession. Of how his son had been kicked out of all the good medical schools in Britain, and one in the United States.   
  
Summerlee then confided that Nigel had obtained, what Summerlee considered to be some sort of 'bogus' medical degree from a third world country. But all of that in itself, was not enough to cause Arthur Summerlee to disown his only son.  
  
Summerlee told Challenger, that Nigel had had some dream of curing illnesses, specifically cancer. It was Summerlee's belief, that his beloved wife, and Nigel's mother, died not from her own cancer, but from a some sort of experimental drug that Nigel had given to his mother, with the hopes, supposedly, of inventing a cure for the illness.  
  
Challenger had gently asked Summerlee if he had seen Nigel give his mother the drug. Summerlee had looked down. No, he had not. He just knew that Nigel had been in to see his mother for what seemed like an interminable amount of time. After he left, her pain got ten times worse. Summerlee, who lived with the never ending guilt of not having been with his wife during her last moments, told Challenger that all he remembered was his wife crying about 'knives in her stomach'.  
  
Summerlee had confronted Nigel, who only half denied it. Whatever that meant, Challenger could not be sure, for Summerlee decided to change the topic at that point. But he did add that Nigel's experiments for a cure for cancer, were always financed by playing on the affections of older, wealthy women, sometimes married, most times widowed.  
  
Challenger had not said anything aloud, but he was forced to wonder if Nigel had caused the illnesses in the Zanga, Warao and Piaroa tribes, then magically 'cured' them. If that was the case, then Nigel had obviously finally succeeded in his venture to cure cancer, if that is what these tribes had had. Or it could've just been some sort of poison?  
  
'Is it much farther?'  
  
Challenger shook himself out of his reverie and looked back at Nigel.  
  
'Not much further.' he answered. Hopefully, Summerlee's doubts about his son were misplaced. Otherwise, they had made a mistake leading him to their home.   
  
****   
  
Marguerite walked in front of Roxton, while he brought up the rear. He pulled her back some from the rest of the group, so they could be alone.  
  
'This may be our only chance to talk.' he said.  
  
Marguerite gave him a clueless look. 'About what?'  
  
'About Nigel, and your hopes of getting off of this plateau.'  
  
Marguerite glanced up ahead at Veronica, Challenger and Nigel. At one point, Nigel had turned back to look at her. She had smiled at him.  
  
She lowered her voice. 'What exactly is it that you don't trust about him, John? I mean, he is Arthur Summerlee's son. Do you really think that the man we all knew would produce a son that wasn't above reproach?'  
  
'I'm sure Summerlee wanted a son above reproach as well. From the way Challenger tells it, that's not what he got. Like that woman he's living with for example....  
  
Marguerite looked over at him. 'Caroline?'  
  
'Yes, Caroline. Don't you think it's even the tiniest bit strange, that just in the last few days, all of these people that are known to us, start showing up here on the plateau?'  
  
'No,' Marguerite said stubbornly, 'it just means that our time has come. We've been here long enough. And I don't see how Nigel's affinity for older, wealthy women, has anything to do with his getting us out of here?'  
  
Roxton stared over at her in disbelief, keeping an eye on the party up ahead.  
  
'Marguerite, for God's sakes, you almost sound as if you think what he's doing is alright!'  
  
Veronica had turned her head to look back at them. Roxton realized his voice had carried. He lowered it, Marguerite rolled her eyes.  
  
'I don't think that it's alright, John, but we don't know that he isn't in love with Caroline. And, I've made my share of mistakes in that area. So I can't really judge.'  
  
'But you can judge me, right?'  
  
Marguerite stopped walking and faced him. Roxton stopped as well. 'I don't love Nigel. So yes, maybe I can see his mistakes with a clear head. You lied to me. And part of my problem with that lie was that I don't think you would've ever told me the truth if the Countess hadn't done it for you. But I am past it, John. I just don't want to think about it right now. Malone and Finn could be in trouble.'  
  
Marguerite started walking again, and had to skip lightly to catch up. Roxton slowed his pace a little. He had promised to give her time to work things through. But none of them, to his knowledge, had heard Nigel actually say he was going to take them back to civilization. After all, the man had Zangas still working on his compound. Roxton had no doubt that they weren't leaving anytime soon.   
  
****  
  
'I thought you had died...in the quicksand.' Malone said, getting up slowly with his hands up.  
  
Royce continued to wave the gun wildly.  
  
'Yes, that's what I wanted everyone to believe, especially the Countess. Where is the evil prig?'  
  
'Dead.' Malone answered, lowering his hands. Wherever Royce had been these past few days had really taken a severe toll on him. His clothes were now filthy black, as if he had been rolling around in mud and God knows what else.  
  
'We saw your hat, Finn and I.' Malone said.  
  
'I almost died in that deathtrap. The Countess and I were on our way back to the treehouse, when she told me of an alternate route. I took the route, but soon the Countess and I were separated, though in reality, I'm sure she gave me the slip, since she was a good many feet behind me. I almost fell in and sank, and would have perished, if it had not been for a strong vine nearby. I pulled myself out and laid my hat a top of the slime. I then screamed, hoping for either the Countess, or you, to come by and bear witness to my untimely 'death'.  
  
'But why?' Malone asked, shocked.  
  
'Because once I fell in, I realized that the Countess had set me up. I told her that I would be representing Marguerite Von Bubrik when we returned to civilization. She never had any intention of taking any of you back with her.'  
  
'We figured that out.'  
  
'How did she die? Do tell me it was painful?'  
  
Malone rolled his eyes. 'Look Mr. Royce, I don't know what you want, but I need to get help for Finn. She's sick.'  
  
Royce lowered his gun. His eyes looked wild.  
  
'Of course she is.' was all he said. Malone eased towards him.  
  
'What do you mean by that? Tell me! Does Finn's illness have to do with what you talked about in the diaries?'  
  
Royce gave Malone a look as if he had lost his mind!  
  
'What diaries?' he hissed.  
  
Malone's heart sank. 'The two diaries we found among your things.'  
  
'Sir, I can assure you, I do not keep a diary.'  
  
Malone got close enough to leap at him! He took advantage of Royce's obvious fatigue from having to deal with jungle life, and punched him in the stomach. Once Royce lowered to the ground, Malone snatched the gun from his hand and kicked him. Royce rolled around on the ground moaning. Malone pointed the gun down at him.  
  
'Now, you answer a few of my questions! Do you, or have you ever kept a diary?'  
  
All Royce could do was shake his head. Malone blew out a breath. That probably meant that...  
  
'Is Lady Roxton dead?'  
  
Royce tried to sit up. He looked Malone up and down.  
  
'Not unless she died after we left. She was disfigured in a fire some months back.'  
  
Great! Malone thought. So, when Marguerite and Roxton returned, their relationship patched up, Marguerite was going to have to hear that Roxton is indeed still married. Lovely!  
  
'The Countess,' Royce whispered, 'was a cruel woman in that way. I'm not surprised that she planted diaries on my person.'  
  
Malone stared at him for a moment. 'Then that part about someone else you knew being on the plateau...a rogue...that wasn't true either?'  
  
Royce slowly stood up. He looked dead serious.  
  
'If you know about him, then the Countess was planning to betray him too.'  
  
Malone squinted at him, still pointing the pistol at him.  
  
'Who? What is going on and what does all of this have to do with Finn? You know, never mind! Finn is practically dying back at home! Let's move! You're coming to the Zanga Village with me!'  
  
'Ned!'  
  
Malone and Royce turned around. Veronica and the others were coming towards him. Royce looked at them, then began to run in the opposite direction. Nigel ran forward, pulled out a pistol, and shot Royce in the back. Royce fell down, dead.  
  
Marguerite stopped short, thoroughly shocked. Roxton held on to her.  
  
'Are you alright?' he asked.  
  
Marguerite stared up at him. 'Why would he do that?'  
  
'Never mind, just stay back.' Roxton walked past Marguerite and joined Challenger and Veronica, who were now at Malone's side. Malone had lowered his gun. Roxton walked up to Nigel.  
  
'What the bloody hell was that all about?'  
  
Nigel gave them all cool looks.   
  
'I saw he was causing your friend here trouble. I thought I could help.'  
  
Challenger eye balled him. 'Yes, but Malone had the gun on Royce. How do you know that Royce wasn't the one in danger?'  
  
Nigel took a deep breath. 'Because he ran, Professor.'  
  
'Or he knew you.' Roxton said. He had seen the look in Royce's eyes as they came near. He was looking at Nigel. And Nigel was the reason he ran.  
  
Malone interrupted. 'We don't have time for this. Finn is ill. Something in the garden poisoned her. I have the plate in my pack for you to analyze, Professor, but I think we need to get someone from the Zanga Village to help.'  
  
'Ned, Veronica, you go to the Zanga's and get a doctor. The rest of us will go to Finn.'  
  
'You won't need that doctor.' Nigel answered quietly. Everyone else stopped and looked at him. Marguerite was behind Nigel.  
  
'Nigel, what do you mean?' she asked, not liking the feeling she was getting from all of this. How the hell did Ian Royce show back up alive anyhow?  
  
Nigel half looked at her. 'What I mean, my dear, is that only I have the antidote to the special poison the Countess sprinkled on to your garden. Now, why don' t we all head back to this treehouse? And once there, I'll name my price for saving your friend. I'm sure she doesn't have much longer.'  
  
'Name it now!' Roxton demanded. He was uncomfortable with the idea of Marguerite standing behind Nigel, while everyone else was in front of him. The man was clearly some sort of maniac!  
  
Challenger spoke. 'Your father was right about you.'  
  
Nigel gave them all a bittersweet expression. 'Unfortunately, I suppose he was.'  
  
Marguerite tried to move past Nigel, but he caught her arm. She tried to keep from yiping, as Roxton, Malone, Veronica and Challenger sprang forward. Nigel was still holding his pistol with his other hand.  
  
'I'll just keep her back here, for insurance. All of you, get moving...in front of me. Any funny business, and the lovely Ms. Krux and her unborn child die. And we wouldn't want that, would we?'  
  
Challenger had to physically turn Roxton around.  
  
'It will be alright. He doesn't dare do anything to her. He needs something from us.'  
  
All Roxton could do was nod. But he had already decided that once Nigel cured Finn, if he cured her, he would not be leaving the treehouse alive.   
  
Malone walked behind Veronica. Who was this psychopath that Veronica and the others had brought back with them? Why had they brought him back? He then briefly wondered if the Countess had been referring to this man, when she had wrote about a 'rogue'?  
  
Malone didn't dare look back at Roxton or Marguerite. For when this was over, he would have to tell them the bad news that both diaries were not written by Ian Royce, and that Lady Emma Roxton was indeed very much alive. 


	7. The Ties That Bind

Disclaimer: None of these Characters Are Mine  
  
The Ties That Bind  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Nigel spells out his demands and reveals his father's true fate, Marguerite and Roxton learn the truth about Emma.  
  
When they arrived at that treehouse, Nigel smiled, still holding on to Marguerite tightly.  
  
'This is very quaint. I'm sure my father was very comfortable here.'  
  
Marguerite's eyes met Roxton's. She offered him a silent apology for not heeding his warnings. Roxton met her gaze with a reassuring one.   
  
Nigel suddenly let go of Marguerite, pushing her towards the rest of the group. Roxton pulled her into his arms, holding on to her tight. Nigel stood in front of the elevator.   
  
A loud whimper was heard. Everyone's eyes looked towards the upper level. Everyone's except for Nigel's.  
  
'For God's sake's man!' Challenger hissed. 'Give us the antidote! Name your price!'  
  
Finn cried out again. Veronica pulled away from Ned and ran upstairs anyway. Malone's eyes followed after her. The fact that Nigel did not shoot Veronica showed that he needed them alive...for now.   
  
Nigel breathed deeply. 'I'll be brief. I want the fruit.'  
  
Roxton, Marguerite, Challenger and Ned gaped at him.  
  
'What the hell are you talking about, man?!' Roxton asked, squinting at him. Marguerite began to move away from Roxton.  
  
Nigel regarded him for a moment, cocking the gun in his direction. He smirked.  
  
'You know, I have been awfully rude. I now see that none of you know a damned thing about anything. So, let me explain myself. I have been on this plateau for exactly one year and three months.'  
  
Challenger looked at Malone, then looked back at Nigel.  
  
'Don't be ridiculous! How is that possible?'  
  
'Professor Challenger. Oh how being cut off from the real world makes one oh so ignorant.'  
  
Malone clenched his fist. 'Skip the story and give us the medicine for Finn!'  
  
Nigel moved a few steps away from the elevator. He ignored Malone.  
  
'There was a rescue expedition sent for all of you. We stopped at a certain point by a waterfall....'  
  
Marguerite gasped quietly. 'The same one Summerlee would've run in to.'  
  
Nigel looked over at her. 'That's right. He did.'  
  
Roxton, Marguerite, Malone and Challenger all looked at one another. Challenger moved closer to Nigel.  
  
'Are you saying that your father survived his ordeal? And he never sent help back for us?'  
  
Nigel gave him a cold smile. 'We realized that our expedition was on the other side of that waterfall. My father just floated in one day. He didn't live but a few days. Pneumonia.'  
  
Marguerite turned away. Roxton looked at her. Challenger closed his eyes briefly. But Malone stared Nigel down.  
  
'What is this fruit you're talking about?'  
  
'My father was delirious, rambling on and on about your adventures. It was the part about the fruit that interested me. The fruit that kept one youthful. The money I could make on that would keep my experiments well financed. Imagine, the fountain of youth in a fruit!'  
  
Roxton gave a short laugh. 'Well, Nigel, you're out of luck. We destroyed the plant, at the root, at your father's suggestion. So we couldn't show you where it was anyway. Now, give us the antidote!'  
  
Nigel's eyes met Marguerite's. Roxton looked from Nigel to Marguerite. Roxton took a deep breath and pulled Marguerite, a lot harder than he would've liked, over into a corner.  
  
'We don't have a lot of time here, so, I want you to give me an honest, straight answer. Did you keep some of that fruit? And did Summerlee know about it?'  
  
Marguerite shook him off of her! Yes! She had kept some of the damned fruit! She would've been a fool not to! During one of their misadventures, in which her jewelry was needed to get Roxton, herself and Malone out of a jam, Summerlee went pawing through her things and found her fruit stash.   
  
She remembered being mildly annoyed with the elderly professor. Keeping a fruit stash hidden in their living quarters was hard work. She had to specially preserve it in wrappings. Oddly, it never seemed to rot though. Summerlee had reluctantly agreed to keep her secret, but warned her against eating the fruit. Marguerite only took small nips anyway, but she had always lived in fear that he would give away that secret. It looks like he did, unintentionally though.  
  
'Marguerite!' Challenger yelled from across the room. Malone was glaring at her. She faced Roxton.  
  
'Alright, alright! Yes! I kept some! And yes, Summerlee knew about it!' She peeked around Roxton at Nigel.   
  
'I don't see how my old fruit is going to help you, though! So, you might as well give us the antidote and get out of here!'  
  
'Where is it?' Roxton asked her in a tight voice. Marguerite's eyes flew back to his.  
  
'John, the fruit will be useless to him...'  
  
'This is not a game! Our friend is dying up there! Now you give him what he asked for or else!'  
  
Marguerite backed away. She had seen Roxton angry plenty of times, yes, but the look in his eyes now had a special charge to it. Marguerite turned abruptly and marched up the stairs. She glanced over into Finn's room and saw Veronica wiping her forehead with a cloth. Marguerite looked away, went in to her room and opened a little box, one of her favorite hiding places.  
  
Just as she had opened one of the compartments, the box was snatched from her hand by Roxton!'  
  
'I was coming back down!'  
  
'Not fast enough!'  
  
Roxton dumped everything out on to the ground! Under ordinary circumstances, Marguerite might have protested, but she sensed it was better not to say nothing. He found the specially wrapped fruit and waved it in her face.  
  
'Have you been eating this poison while you've been pregnant? Is this stuff why we had to get Phoix over here to help you?!'  
  
Marguerite's mouth dropped open!   
  
'Take it back!' she hissed in a low voice.  
  
Roxton stared her down. Veronica appeared in the doorway.  
  
'Whatever is going between you two now, is going to have to wait. Finn is close to death! Whatever it is Nigel sent you up here for, get and give it to him!'  
  
Roxton and Marguerite continued to stare at one another. Roxton then broke off eye contact and looked at Veronica. He handed her the fruit.  
  
'Give this to him.'  
  
Veronica frowned. 'What the hell is this?'  
  
Marguerite patted her hair. 'What does it look like?'  
  
'Some kind of dried up looking food!' She answered. Veronica then looked at Marguerite, who looked away. Roxton stared at Marguerite.  
  
'You'd better get down there now.' Roxton said to Veronica, but still looked at Marguerite. Veronica gave them both an uneasy glance, then left the room. The sound of her feet running down the stairs could be heard.  
  
'I will never understand your greed if it takes the rest of my natural life! Why...'  
  
'Oh, shut up!' Marguerite yelled. 'So I forgot about the fruit! So what?! I haven't touched that stuff in years!'  
  
'But you were planning on getting rich off of it when we returned home, weren't you?'  
  
Marguerite looked him up and down.   
  
'And? What if I was? What would've been the harm?'  
  
Roxton walked over to her. Their faces were inches apart.  
  
'Malone almost lost his life over that poison! We all did! How you could've kept a reminder of it, is beyond me!'  
  
Marguerite rolled her eyes and turned away.  
  
'Don't turn away from me, Marguerite!'  
  
Marguerite turned back. 'I don't like your tone. Nor do I appreciate your accusation that I purposely put my baby at risk!'  
  
'Our baby!'  
  
'Just go! I'm not in the mood to be judged today, Lord Roxton. Especially from a man who lied about being married. Get out!'  
  
Roxton gave a short laugh, then rubbed his face.  
  
'Do you really think that it would've made any difference at all, if you had known upfront about Emma?'  
  
Marguerite hated it when he mentioned the woman by name. It caused her to visualize what she might look like. Marguerite hoped like hell she wasn't pretty!  
  
'I don't know what you mean.'  
  
'I think you do. Would you have wanted me any less if you had known I was married?'  
  
Marguerite rolled her eyes again! 'I hardly see what difference that makes!'  
  
Roxton folded his arms, regarding her with something akin to amusement.  
  
'I think it makes all of the difference in the world. Because I can honestly tell you that if you had come on this expedition, still Mrs. Harry Krux, that would not have stopped me from making you mine. So I want you to think about that long and hard, then decide how long you're going to let a dead woman come between us.'  
  
Marguerite stared at him a moment, before turning away. Roxton walked out of her room. She closed her eyes and rubbed the back of her neck.  
  
****  
  
'So, you're plan is to duplicate this fruit in some manner, correct?' Challenger asked Nigel.  
  
Nigel examined the fruit, holding it up to get better lighting. He did not answer Challenger. For at heart, Challenger was a scientist. For all Nigel knew, Challenger was thinking of some way to steal the idea away from him at this very moment!  
  
Nigel reached inside his jacket pocket and tossed a small, leather pouch to Challenger.  
  
'That is what the girl needs. Give it to her.'  
  
Challenger, Veronica and Malone ran up the stairs. Roxton, who had just come back down, glared at Nigel.  
  
'You have what you came for, now leave.' Roxton ordered in a calm voice.  
  
Nigel wrapped the fruit back up and put it inside the pack, all the while keeping his gun and eyes, on Roxton.  
  
'Very well. I'm sorry that I won't be able to return to London with any of you. Specifically Marguerite. '  
  
'Is that a fact?' Roxton almost sneered.  
  
'Oh yes. I mean I would be happy enough to marry our Ms. Krux or Ms. Von Bubrik have you, raise your child and live off of her money happily ever after. By the way, the baby is yours, isn't it? I'm making an educated guess, since neither Challenger or Mr. Malone seem to be her type.'  
  
Roxton moved slightly closer to him. Nigel's gun did not move.  
  
'Tell me how you and the Countess ended up as co-conspirators? You were, weren't you? I mean, that was why you shot Royce in the back, hey?'  
  
Nigel began to back towards the elevator.   
  
'After my father died, I had run out of money. I didn't have enough to go on towards this plateau. I headed back to London. I met Caroline and told her what I had learned about the fruit. Being a lonely, middle-aged fool, she funded my expedition back here. I couldn't get too many people to come on to the plateau with me. The ones that did, usually perished by the hand of some murdering ape mongrel or a dinosaur. I escaped death many times, searching for your party, never finding you, and then having to return back to London.'  
  
Roxton eyed Nigel's gun. 'But somewhere along the line, you decided to stay?'  
  
'That was thanks to Caroline's jealous nature. She began to suspect that I was keeping some native girl as a mistress here, thus an explanation for my seemingly long trips away. She insisted on coming with me, the time before last. She also wanted to be comfortable. But there was not enough money in the world that would get workers to build our compound here.'  
  
Roxton nodded slightly. 'But there was free labor here, right? With the tribes?'  
  
'Of course! And I was not foolish enough to think that they would do the work I required for free. I realized I needed to make them feel indebted to me. That was when I began visiting the tribes with my own special seasoning for their food sources. People would drop like flies almost instantly. I then would 'cure' them. Along with the various trinkets that I'm sure will glean me a nice, tidy sum, I also obtained workers for Caroline's 'home away from home'.  
  
'You said 'the time before last'?' Roxton asked.  
  
Nigel smirked and backed into the elevator.  
  
'I have a plane, Lord Roxton. There is a radio at the compound. So yes, I am very capable of getting off of this plateau. Ah, but you asked me about the Countess, did you not?'  
  
Roxton said nothing. Marguerite appeared on a stair step behind Roxton.   
  
'On my last visit to London, she approached me about coming to find Marguerite. She hoped like hell you were all dead, you know? Anyway, I told her she was welcome to stay with me if and when she arrived. When she arrived with Royce, I asked her to come clean as to why a woman of her means, travels to this God forsaken hell with only a few pieces of luggage and her solicitor?'  
  
Marguerite came down the few remaining steps and walked up beside Roxton. He looked over at her. She ignored his gaze, her eyes on Nigel.  
  
'We know why. To steal my birthright and poison us, no thanks to you.'  
  
Nigel bowed. 'I must confess, that was my idea. When she confided her plan, I realized she was missing one thing. Realistically, Royce and herself alone were not enough to overpower all of you. I didn't see how she was going to be able to get you to sign away your birthright, then leave you all unless she disarmed you somehow.'  
  
There was a silence. Nigel began to wave as he lowered the elevator. It was then that Marguerite did the unthinkable. She rushed the elevator and knocked the gun from his hand! The gun slid across the treehouse floor. Roxton hurried to assist her, dragging Nigel by the throat back into the treehouse. He glared at Marguerite.  
  
'What the hell do you think you're doing, woman?! He could've killed us!'  
  
Marguerite stared down at Nigel, who was being retrained by Roxton's foot on his throat.   
  
'What you just told us makes no sense. Because if the Countess had succeeded in poisoning all of us, you would've never known where the fruit was.'  
  
Roxton looked at Marguerite, then down at Nigel. He eased up the pressure of his foothold.  
  
'Talk, man!'  
  
Nigel's voice sounded raspy. 'I would've found it, eventually.'  
  
Marguerite stared down at him. 'Maybe. But I doubt it. It was no accident that you saved me from the raptor. And the Countess wasn't about to fly back to you in that balloon and tell you where we were. Hell, she wasn't even taking Royce back. I think the Countess asked you for your poison, cure, whatever the hell you call that stuff you murder people with, and you were forced to give in to her demands. Why?'  
  
Roxton tilted his head, staring down at him as well.  
  
'Royce ran from you. He thought you were just as dangerous as the Countess. You're not getting out of here alive, Nigel, so you might as well fess up!'  
  
Nigel smirked again.  
  
'Then if that's the case, then I'll just come out with it. Caroline was not the only woman I was seeing.'  
  
Marguerite snorted. 'Now why doesn't that surprise me!'  
  
Nigel's smirk began to turn in to a full blown grin. For the first time, Roxton actually felt fear, even though he had the man at a disadvantage.  
  
'She was beautiful, but married, though that in itself was a sham. For you see, her husband went missing three years back...lost on some expedition. The poor thing had been in love with some man who came from a family of degenerate gamblers. He was killed when he couldn't repay a debt. She soon fell into my arms.'  
  
Roxton began to ease up even more on Nigel's throat, as the truth began to seep in. Marguerite still seemed confused.  
  
'So, the Countess threatened to tell Caroline about this other woman? Of course. And if Caroline found out, then all of your delusions of grandeur go up and smoke.'  
  
Roxton took his foot off of Nigel's throat. Nigel stood up quickly.  
  
'John! What are you doing?' she asked. She then stared at Roxton. Something was wrong.  
  
Roxton stared at Nigel. 'You were the one? You murdered Emma! The Countess knew!'  
  
Marguerite's mouth dropped open. She touched Roxton's arm. Nigel rubbed his throat and emitted a raspy laugh.  
  
'Good God Roxton! Is that what you told this poor woman when you got her with child?'  
  
Marguerite raised a brow. She looked from Nigel to Roxton.  
  
'What is he talking about, John?'  
  
Roxton quickly glanced at her.   
  
'I don't know! He's just admitted to killing Emma!'  
  
Nigel looked at Marguerite. 'I don't know what the hell he's been telling you, but I did not kill Lady Roxton. She is however, slightly burned. The poor wretch found out about Caroline and threatened to tell the the authorities about my cancer experiments. I realized that I preferred Caroline. I lured her to our special place.'  
  
'The cabin.' Roxton said dully.  
  
'Yes. I hid nearby and watched her go in. I then torched the place. I had meant to kill her, but somehow, someway, she escaped, though not unscathed. Badly burned. Believe me Roxton, not a nice sight to go back to. The Countess, unfortunately, was one of those rare people who saw Emma and I together once. She figured out what I had done. So yes, you are right. I did not want Caroline to know what I had been up to.  
  
Marguerite glared at Nigel. 'Roxton's wife is dead!'  
  
'And this is true because he told you?' Nigel asked sarcastically.   
  
'The journals...' Roxton muttered.  
  
'Journals? You know, I do believe I saw the Countess writing up a storm when she was a guest at the compound.'  
  
Marguerite began to back away. 'Those were Ian Royce's journals!'  
  
Nigel shrugged. 'That is possible. I'm telling you that the only one of the two I ever saw writing in journals, was the Countess.'  
  
Suddenly, Nigel leapt forwards and punched Roxton twice. Roxton fell back. Nigel turned and ran for the elevator. Marguerite picked up the gun that she had knocked out of his hand and shot him through the forehead.  
  
****  
  
Finn was starting to look much better, when they all heard the single gunshot. Finn tried to sit up, but Veronica pushed her gently back on to the bed.  
  
'Easy! Let Ned and Challenger find out what's going on.'  
  
'What happened to me?' Finn asked weakly.  
  
'The Countess poisoned the vegetables in the garden.'  
  
Finn's eyes flashed. 'It's just too bad the raptors got to her before we could.'  
  
Veronica smiled at her. 'I can see you're getting better already.'  
  
****  
  
Malone confirmed that Nigel was dead. Challenger stared at Roxton, who was looking at Marguerite.  
  
'I'm sorry we left you alone for so long...I should've known he wouldn't leave quietly.' Malone said.  
  
'What's happened?' Challenger asked, still staring at Roxton. He then looked at Marguerite.  
  
Malone looked at Marguerite, then looked at Challenger.  
  
Marguerite had been looking down. She then looked at the three of them.  
  
'Is Finn feeling better?'  
  
'Uh, yes. I guess that was one promise Nigel did keep.'  
  
'Good. Let's get our stuff. Nigel admitted that he had a plane and a radio.'  
  
'Did you believe him?' Challenger asked.  
  
'He was so cocksure...I believed him. I believed him about everything.' Marguerite said, focusing her eyes on Roxton.  
  
'Marguerite, I thought she was dead.' he answered.  
  
Malone sucked in his breath loudly. Roxton and Challenger looked at him.  
  
'What is it?' Challenger asked.  
  
Malone stared at Marguerite. 'You know, don't you?'  
  
Roxton broke off his gaze from Marguerite and directed it towards Malone.  
  
'You knew?' he asked.  
  
Malone shook his head. 'I had just found out before I ran in to you all out there. Royce was confessing all.'  
  
'Know what?!' Challenger asked, sounding perturbed.  
  
Marguerite crossed her arms. 'Lady Emma Roxton isn't so dead after all.'  
  
Marguerite then began to walk past Roxton and go upstairs. His hand snaked out and caught her arm. She stopped and looked at his hand on her arm, then turned back around. This time, she looked at Challenger and Malone.  
  
'I don't know about the rest of you, but if Nigel was sitting on a plane and a radio, I plan to make full use of it. I think it's about time that we revisited Caroline.'  
  
With that said, Marguerite pulled her arm from Roxton's grasp and walked upstairs to pack. Roxton looked over at Challenger and Malone. They were staring at him. 


	8. The Trek Home

Chapter 12 Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine.  
  
The Trek Home  
  
A way off the plateau is found. The inhabitants of the treehouse must make decisions about their futures.  
  
Finn hurried around her room, trying to pack everything she could. There was a part of her that thought doing this was a waste of time. That they would all just have to slosh back through the jungle with all of their stuff, once it was discovered that Nigel had lied about having a plane and a radio.  
  
Once she was satisfied that she had all that she could carry, Finn took one last look around. If Marguerite was right, then this would be the last time she would see her room, this treehouse, ever again.  
  
She couldn't pretend that she wasn't frightened. If they got off this plateau, she would have no where to go. Finn swallowed. She had never been in to self-pity. She would get by.  
  
Veronica appeared in her doorway. She had on a dress that Finn recognized as having belonged to Veronica's mother. Finn took a deep breath. She had forgotten how hard this had to be for Vee.  
  
'Are you almost ready?' Veronica asked, her voice sounding odd.  
  
Finn nodded. 'Yeah.'  
  
Veronica peered at her. 'I know this has to be hard for you.'  
  
'Not as hard as it is on you, Vee. You were born here. This is your parents home. I know you wanted to find your mother before you even thought about leaving here.'  
  
Veronica touched the pendant she wore around her neck.  
  
'I did. And I thought my mother would come to me when the time was right. I can't live the rest of my life wondering when that will be. And if Ned leaves here without me, I won't be able to survive without him.'  
  
Finn nodded, looking away. Vee was lucky to have a nice guy like Malone.  
  
Veronica walked towards her and touched her arm.  
  
'Finn, Ned and I talked. If we get off this plateau...'  
  
'You're not so convinced, are you?' Finn asked.  
  
'No. But I'm going to play along with everyone's enthusiasm. If we do get back to civilization, Ned and I want you to come with us.'  
  
Finn just stared at her. After a moment, she spoke.  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
Veronica smiled. 'I mean we talked it over. Malone's real family is in America, specifically Boston. He wants to head back there and get married. We thought it would be easier if we just told people you were my little sister. In many ways, you are.'  
  
Finn looked away, swiping at her eyes. She nodded.  
  
'I....I guess that would be okay.'  
  
Veronica hugged her briefly. 'Let's get going. Marguerite is already in the yard waiting.'  
  
Finn sniffed. 'That's the real mystery.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'What Roxton and Marguerite are going to do if we get out of here.'  
  
****  
  
Challenger waited on the balcony for Malone, Veronica and Finn to finish their packing. He watched Marguerite pace below. Roxton was checking his rifle, and peeking at Marguerite, from a distance. Challenger shook his head.  
  
He didn't know what the future set in store for those two, Challenger thought. He, himself, would've liked time to gather a dinosaur egg or something! Maybe they could pick up one on the way back to Nigel's compound.  
  
Nigel Summerlee. Challenger shook his head, his thoughts on Arthur Summerlee. To finally know of his lost friend's fate. It gave him some peace, though it did not completely erase the guilt he still felt, at roping poor Arthur into coming on their ill-fated expedition.  
  
And now Arthur's only son was dead. Challenger pushed away any guilt on that matter. With the way Nigel lived his life, if it hadn't been Marguerite that had killed him, it would've been someone else, probably a spurned woman.  
  
Caroline. It would not be easy for her to hear that Nigel was dead. Challenger did hope that she would not be difficult about letting them use the radio or plane, if either things existed at all.  
  
But he had his doubts that Nigel had been lying about having some way to get off of this plateau. Nigel Summerlee had been many things, but a fool, was not one of them. He wouldn't have searched high and low for that fruit, if he hadn't had a way to reap the financial rewards from its discovery.  
  
Challenger turned at the sound of footsteps. Malone appeared, his pack full and his rifle loaded. He looked around.  
  
'Marguerite and Roxton?' he asked.  
  
Challenger moved off of the balcony, so his voice would not carry.  
  
'They're down in the yard. Marguerite looks to be quite impatient.'  
  
Malone sighed, then looked up the stairs. He then looked at Challenger.  
  
'What's taking Veronica and Finn so long?'  
  
Challenger took off his hat, scratching his head briefly, before putting it back on again.  
  
'If this is to be the final time we are in this treehouse, then this is probably a difficult moment for both of them.'  
  
'I know it is for Veronica, but Finn should be happier.'  
  
Challenger eyed Malone. 'Ned, she comes from a time where her whole civilization was destroyed. She's had to survive on her own at an early age. She's never known real companionship or belonged anywhere. This plateau is the first relatively peaceful time she's known in a long time.'  
  
Malone nodded impatiently. 'I realize that. That's why Veronica and I agreed to take Finn with us if we get back.'  
  
Challenger raised a brow. 'You mean, to live with you?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
Challenger took a deep breath. That arrangement sounded....potentially dangerous. How long until Malone and Veronica got sick of Finn being underfoot. In the time they came from, women did not run around on their own. They had husbands, or were left money by deceased husbands...the husband part was key. Challenger cleared his throat.  
  
'I would like to offer an alternative.'  
  
Malone gave Challenger a look of surprise.  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Ned, I know Veronica and you both mean well. But the two of you will need time to yourselves. Veronica will have to acclimate herself to the civilized world. Let me take Finn home with me...to Jessi. We never had any children...'  
  
'Finn is not a child. She'll be fine with us. Really, I appreciate what you're trying to say, but it will be alright. We're all survivors. If we can live through dinosaurs, ape-men, cannibals and every supernatural thing invented, we can deal with the big, bad civilized world.'  
  
Challenger nodded, doubtful. He decided to make his offer to Finn, at a later date.   
  
****  
  
'What's taking them so long?' Marguerite grumbled, looking up at the treehouse.  
  
Roxton set down his rifle. 'Maybe they think we need time alone.'  
  
'What we need is to get going! We don't know that Nigel didn't tell Caroline to take off if he didn't come back in a certain number of hours or something!'  
  
'My, you really have thought of every negative scenario. Tell me, Marguerite, if there is no plane or radio, what do you do then?'  
  
Marguerite took a deep breath. She recognized his tone and the question, as to be some sort of segueway into a discussion of their future. She turned away and began to pace.  
  
Roxton walked tentatively towards her.  
  
'Or, we do get out of here. The minute we're able to touch our feet on to London ground, what happens?'  
  
Marguerite looked at him. 'You go and see your burned wife. I make sure I'm recognized as the Von Bubrik heir.'  
  
Roxton reached out to her. Marguerite did not move away.  
  
'We will figure out something. We will find a way to be together.'  
  
Marguerite didn't answer, because she didn't believe it. And she didn't believe it because she didn't see how it was possible. Roxton would look like a real ogre if he didn't go back to his sick wife. And she was going to look like a total hussy either way.  
  
Marguerite had decided that her first concern had to be for her child's future. Meaning she didn't want a scandal, with people whispering that her baby was the illegitimate child of Lord John Roxton. And one way to do that is to get what was hers, then leave London. She was thinking of going to America. From there, Marguerite planned to tell a nice cover story of how her 'husband' was killed in an accident, thus explaining her pregnancy and lack of husband.  
  
'Marguerite?'  
  
Marguerite realized John had been talking to her. She put her hands in her pockets. Roxton let go of her.  
  
'John, you can't promise anything. And I have to look out for my baby.'  
  
Roxton's expression became quite dour. But that was because he was worried.  
  
'That is the second time you've referred to our child as if he or she were yours alone! I have no intention of letting you go through this by yourself. People will just have to understand, including Emma.'  
  
Marguerite smiled sadly at him. She pulled one of her hands out of her pocket and touched his cheek.  
  
'That's one of the things I love about you, Lord John Roxton. Your sense of honor. And it's that same honor that is going to make you stand by Emma, whether she was unfaithful or not. I'll be fine.'  
  
The sound of the elevator descending, caused Marguerite to snatch her hand away and walk towards it. Roxton was visibly shaken. In just a few short days, their entire relationship had fallen apart. They had both been victimized by outsiders greed and lies.   
  
Roxton hurried after her, catching up with her in three strides. He hurried so that he was in front of her. She stopped short.  
  
'John?'  
  
'You're planning on running away, aren't you? You're going to invent a pack of lies to cover for us?'  
  
Marguerite gave him a pitying look.  
  
'I've done it all of my life. I'll be alright.'  
  
'I won't live my life without you or our child! We will be free to be together!'  
  
Marguerite looked into his gleaming eyes. She could see that he loved her. She could see that he wanted to be with her and their child. But he had forgotten what civilization and all of it's trappings could beget. Gossip and innuendo. Besides, there was a part of her that was dying at the idea of not becoming his wife. In order to stay strong, she had to plan a future without him...starting now.  
  
Challenger, Malone, Veronica and Finn appeared and began walking towards them. Marguerite glanced at them, before looking at Roxton.  
  
'Let's get going.' she said.  
  
'Promise me that you'll think about what I said.' Roxton insisted in a quite voice.   
  
Marguerite nodded, trying not to look him in the eye.  
  
****  
  
The hike back to the compound was surprisingly uneventful, save for two ape-men and one raptor. Both were promptly shot dead.  
  
It was after these killings, that Roxton did begin to indeed wonder, if this would finally be it. To walk this long throughout the jungle and not have to fire your gun more 5 times, was a miracle. Maybe it was a sign.  
  
Marguerite lead the way, while Roxton brought up the rear. He watched her ponytail swing back and forth. Challenger was behind her, then Veronica, Malone, Finn and himself.  
  
Marguerite stopped suddenly.  
  
'What's wrong?' Roxton asked, cocking his shotgun.  
  
She turned back to look at all of them.  
  
'Do you smell that?'  
  
Veronica perked up. 'Fire.'  
  
'Damnit!' Marguerite hissed and began to run. Challenger pulled her back.  
  
'Marguerite, you must take care of yourself! You can't go traipsing through this jungle!'  
  
Marguerite pulled her arm free! 'Don't you see, Challenger? Don't you all see? I can see the flames from here! The compound is burning down!'  
  
They all stared. There was quite a high fire raging in the distance. Footsteps were coming in their direction. Soon, Zangas were running towards them. Veronica moved up in front of Marguerite. Asai turned out to be one of them. She ran towards them, crying.  
  
'Asai? What is it? What happened?' Veronica asked.  
  
Zangas kept running past. Asai still tried to catch her breath. Finally, she spoke.  
  
'One of the Piaroa tribesman came running into the compound. He said that they had been tricked...that that man that owned the compound poisoned their village, then tricked them into thinking he had cured an illness. He claimed that artifacts had been stolen.'  
  
Veronica looked at Challenger. 'So much for Nigel's 'payment for curing illnesses'.'  
  
Challenger looked back at Asai. 'What happened? Where is Caroline?'  
  
'The lady that lives in the house? A few members of my tribe broke inside and confronted her. She had locked herself in a room. A fire was set to the house.'  
  
Asai coughed. A few of her fellow tribesman came along and pulled her away wordlessly. Marguerite began to run towards the compound. Challenger looked back at all of them. Roxton was the second to give chase.  
  
'Bloody hell!' Roxton swore between gritted teeth, as he chased after Marguerite.  
  
****  
  
The compound and the land surrounding it were in flames. Caroline was coughing some distance away, staring into the flames. She did not hear the others approach. Se jumped when Marguerite suddenly appeared before her.  
  
Caroline coughed. 'Marguerite?'  
  
She looked at everyone, then looked around them.  
  
'Where is Nigel?'  
  
'Dead!' Marguerite hissed in a flat voice. Roxton walked up beside her. Challenger got in between Marguerite and Caroline. Finn watched the fire. Malone and Veronica hung back together.  
  
'Caroline, we know about what Nigel was doing. We were forced to kill him in self defense.'  
  
Caroline's eyes widened. 'You killed him?! Why? All he wanted to know was where that fruit was!'  
  
Marguerite tried to step around Challenger, but he gently pushed her back towards Roxton, who pulled her back as well. He held on to her. Marguerite did not resist his embrace, but continued to watch Caroline carefully.  
  
'Caroline,' Challenger gently began, 'Nigel had the Countess Charisse Von Bubrik poison our food.'  
  
Caroline said nothing. She bit her lip.  
  
'I never liked her. I didn't know what she was up to, but I suppose I'm not surprised. I wondered why Nigel insisted that she stay here.'  
  
'Save your regrets, Caroline. We need to find a way off of this plateau. Nigel said there was a radio and a plane.'  
  
Caroline breathed heavily, her eyes shiny. She coughed once more, then nodded. From afar, Marguerite smiled with satisfaction.  
  
'The radio...was inside the compound. It's gone. But the plane is in that wooded area...over there.'  
  
Caroline pointed towards a darkly, wooded forest, located behind the now burning compound.  
  
'It seats two. Nigel was the only one that knew how to fly it.'  
  
Challenger rested a hand against her cheek, then turned towards the rest of the group. He walked over to them. Malone and Veronica moved closer as well.  
  
'Caroline says the radio was inside the compound.'  
  
'Great!' Marguerite said.  
  
Challenger held up a hand. 'But, there is a two seater plane in the woods back there. We have to make a decision now. Who is flying back?'  
  
Everyone looked at one another. Finn then spoke.  
  
'I think it's common sense, guys. Who knows how to fly a plane?'  
  
Challenger and Roxton looked at one another. They were the only two familiar with air machinery.  
  
Marguerite smiled. 'Then it's decided. One or both of you will go home, then return with a rescue crew for the rest of us.'  
  
Roxton shook his head. 'I'm not leaving.'  
  
Marguerite sighed, knowing he felt this way because of her. She touched his arm and smiled reassuringly at him, and everyone else.  
  
'I'm not going anywhere. Besides, both of you should have back up, in case for some reason, one of you is unable to fly.'  
  
Challenger looked unsure. 'I hate to leave you here unprotected.'  
  
'What am I? Chopped liver? I can look out for everyone.' Malone answered. Veronica put an arm around him.  
  
'And I've survived here for eleven years alone. I can take care of myself.'  
  
Finn nodded. 'I'm pretty independent as well.'  
  
Marguerite smiled again. 'You see? We'll be fine. Besides, I think it's a good idea to keep Ms. Caroline here with us...for insurance. I'm sure she has friends and dependents that would love to see her, and her money, again.'  
  
Caroline was not looking at them, but was staring off into the fire again. Roxton pulled Challenger aside.  
  
'I don't know. The thought of leaving Marguerite here...'  
  
'I have faith that the others will look out for her.'  
  
Roxton said nothing. Challenger nodded.  
  
'I think we should go and take a look at this plane. For all we know, it might not be flyable.'  
  
Roxton nodded silently again. He almost hoped it wasn't.  
  
****  
  
Epilogue-Six months later, London  
  
****  
  
Lord John Roxton stood at a window, watching the rain fall. Emma's funeral had been this morning. But his thoughts were not with the wife that lay in the ground. He was now free to go to Marguerite and their daughter, Greta.  
  
Of course, Roxton was sure that Marguerite thought he did not know of their child's name, or where they were living. But, thanks to Veronica and a private investigator he had employed to watch over Marguerite and his daughter, Roxton knew just about everything.  
  
After Challenger and Roxton returned home, the Zoological Society had been more than appalled to see Challenger. Apparently when the official news of Summerlee's death reached the scientific community, it was assumed that everyone from the expedition had perished as well.  
  
Donations to fund the return expedition poured in. Roxton figured the sight of the both of them, was proof that they had been somewhere noteworthy.   
  
Challenger was reunited with his dear wife, Jessi. And she was a dear. Roxton took to her right away, and she treated him in a motherly fashion. While Challenger helped plan the rescue, Jessi listened to Roxton's worries for Marguerite and their child...and his marital situation.  
  
He had been boggled down with Emma, just as Marguerite had predicted. Emma had been severely burned, and was not able to breath properly. She barely acknowledged his presence. Roxton had asked her doctor how aware she was of anything or anyone around her. Her doctor had replied, not very.  
  
But, as a gentleman, Roxton could not leave a dying woman. The doctors kept telling him it would not be long. God help him, Roxton prayed for her death everyday. Not only because it would free him to be with Marguerite, but, because it would also cease Emma's suffering. Two days ago, his prayers were answered.  
  
Emma's parents were at the Roxton estate almost everyday, as they had been, since the tragedy occurred. Roxton had not been able to bring himself to admit that he knew the identity of their daughter's murderer. Because talking about Nigel made him think about Marguerite.  
  
Challenger left again, much to Jessi's great trepidation, to oversee the expedition. Roxton tried to console her, telling her that her husband would be back in a more timely manner this time. She stayed with him on his estate, helping to care for Emma, and listening to his tales of their adventures on the plateau.  
  
Jessi's eyes had widened at the stories of their fending off ape-men, t-rex's and other forms of primitive life. She smiled when Roxton told her that if it had not been for Challenger's many inventions, life on that plateau would've been unbearable.  
  
It was during a quiet moment, when Emma was sleeping, that he and Jessi sat in his drawing room. She gently asked him about Marguerite.  
  
Roxton told her the truth. That he had been drawn to Marguerite Krux from the moment he set eyes on her. But, that his loving her had been more of a surprise to him than anyone else...since everyone else claimed they could see it before he, or even Marguerite could. Roxton confided the hopelessness of their situation. Not hopeless to him, Roxton stressed, but to Marguerite. She would not want to be embarrassed by getting married so late in her pregnancy, or worse yet, after the baby was born.  
  
It felt good to confide in someone. Roxton wondered how Challenger survived the loneliness these past years, since Jessi was such a good listener and a gentle soul at that. Roxton had more admiration for George Challenger than ever.  
  
When Malone, Veronica, Finn, Marguerite and Challenger returned, some time later, Jessi had put on a small celebration at the Challenger home. The press had been ruthless, taking note of Marguerite's condition, which was clearly obvious. The rumors that the child was his were relentless. There were even some obscene gossip that the baby had been fathered by an ape! Marguerite did not join the celebration that day.  
  
Needless to say, Marguerite did as she said she was going to do. She produced the document the Countess tried to get her to sign. She hired a top-notch solicitor, and with his help, found proof in Ian Royce's law office of Marguerite's birthright.   
  
Marguerite never took up residence on the Von Bubrik estate. That was not common knowledge, until 'neighbors' and other sorts, came out of the woodwork, with the pretext of 'welcoming' Marguerite. They never got the chance.  
  
Roxton had been beside himself for weeks, wondering if she was in America, hiding from people and making up some story to explain her condition. Luckily, Veronica sent him a letter one day that put his mind to ease.  
  
Marguerite had moved with Malone, Veronica and Finn to Boston. Malone, who's father had died during his absence, was now the owner of the Boston Journal. His mother was not thrilled with her only son's choice of a fiancee, or his fiancee's 'sister'. Malone had purchased a house for Veronica and him to live in after they were married.  
  
According to Veronica, Marguerite had helped both Veronica and Finn learn how to blend into 'upper class' society. Both young women were living on Marguerite's estate, with Marguerite, that she had purchased. Most people seemed to buy her cover story that her husband had been killed by savages in some foreign country, while he was on a business trip. They pitied her having to raise a child alone.  
  
Veronica assured him in this letter, and the ensuing ones, that they were all looking out for Marguerite. She also wrote that Marguerite had undertaken the task of planning Veronica and Malone's wedding. Roxton highly doubted that Marguerite was even aware that he was receiving updates on her welfare.  
  
Then came the big letter. The one that went into detail about Marguerite's giving birth to their daughter, on a rainy night about a month ago. How Veronica helped deliver the baby into this world. How Marguerite decided to name the child, a girl, Greta, after her real birth mother, Greta Von Bubrick.  
  
Roxton's heart had swelled with pride reading about his daughter's birth. His daughter. His little girl. Greta Roxton. It was at that moment that he decided that come hell or high water, Marguerite would be his wife and his child would have his last name.   
  
Flossie, his maid, interrupted his thoughts by clearing her throat. Roxton focused on her.  
  
'Yes, Flossie?'  
  
'That man, Mr. Merrick, is here to see you.'  
  
Roxton gave her a quick smile.  
  
'Thank you, Flossie.  
  
Flossie left the room, while Mr. Stefan Merrick, his man that he had secretly watching over Marguerite, walked in. It wasn't that he didn't trust Veronica. But she had her own life, as did Finn. He didn't like the thought of Marguerite and his little girl in a big house all alone.  
  
'Mr. Merrick. Do sit down.'  
  
Roxton indicated a chair. Merrick shook his head.  
  
'I would prefer to stand. Lord Roxton, I thought I should deliver this news personally.'  
  
Roxton didn't like his demeanor. He tried to stay calm.  
  
'Just say whatever it is then.'  
  
Stefan Merrick coughed. 'One of my men has found evidence that someone has been watching Ms. Von Bubrick and her child. Not so much the other two women, but mainly Ms. Von Bubrick and her baby.'  
  
Roxton began to pace. He then stopped and took a deep breath.  
  
'Keep your men on it. And if this person dares to lay a finger on anyone living on that estate...'  
  
Stefan walked over to him. 'Believe me, we are on it. No harm will come to anyone.'  
  
Roxton nodded. 'No, it won't. I plan to get my business in order here, then join Ms. Von Bubrick in Boston soon. Until then...'  
  
Stefan nodded. 'They will be fine until your arrival.'  
  
Roxton was about to say something else, when Flossie walked in and interrupted them.  
  
'Yes, Flossie?' Roxton asked impatiently. He didn't want anyone overhearing anything about Marguerite or little Greta.  
  
'I'm sorry, my Lord, but Mrs. Challenger is here to see you.'  
  
Roxton raised a brow. He looked at Merrick.  
  
'We're through here. I'll be in touch when I reach Boston.'  
  
Merrick nodded, then allowed Roxton to walk him out. He stopped short when he saw Jessi Challenger. She looked rather a fright. Her hair and everything else was sopping wet. Merrick turned back to Roxton.  
  
'Is everything alright?' he asked.  
  
Roxton was unsettled by the desperation he saw in Jessi's eyes. He tore his eyes from Jessi back to Merrick.  
  
'I'm sure everything is fine. Good night.'  
  
'Goodnight, Lord Roxton.' Merrick answered, tearing his eyes off of Jessi Challenger. The maid opened the door for him and closed it firmly after him. She then turned back towards Roxton and Jessi. She offered to take Jessi's wet things.  
  
Jessi gave the servant a lukewarm smile, then shook her head. Roxton nodded for the maid's dismissal, then pulled Jessi into the drawing room and sat her before the fire.  
  
'Jessi, we must get you out of these wet things...'  
  
Jessi suddenly grabbed his hands!  
  
'Lord Roxton...'  
  
Roxton smiled.  
  
'How many times have I told you to call me John?'  
  
Jessi couldn't even smile. Roxton was clearly worried.  
  
'What? What is it, Jessi?'  
  
Jessi swallowed hard. 'The police! The police from Scotland Yard were looking for George!'  
  
Roxton sat down beside her and squeezed her hands. He rubbed them.  
  
'Calm down and tell me what this is all about?'  
  
Jessi squeezed his hands. 'They came to the house...two of them...George was not home, thank God! They said they think he's involved in those two murders!'  
  
Roxton squinted at her. He kept his voice low. 'Jessi...I don't have any idea what you are talking about. What murders?'  
  
Jessi sucked in a breath. 'I'm sorry...with all that you've had to deal with, you probably didn't know. Two people...a man and a woman, were killed down by some docks or something...I don't know the whole story. They think that George knows who the killer is!'  
  
Now Roxton was more confused than ever!  
  
'Jessi, why do they think that?'  
  
Tears began to run down her face. 'Because the men said that they know that the killer is some kind of ape or animal. They think that when George returned from the plateau the second time...'  
  
'The rescue expedition?' Roxton asked.  
  
Jessi nodded. 'Yes! They think either he brought something back or invented something or....'  
  
'Or what, Jessi?'  
  
Jessi bit her lip.  
  
'I can't help if you don't tell me everything.'  
  
Jessi closed her eyes, then opened them.   
  
'They think that George himself may be this ape killer. That something happened to him during those three years! John, they hinted that if it turned out to not be him, that the killer is probably one of you!'  
  
John let go of her hands and stood up.  
  
'One of us?' he repeated.  
  
Jessi stood up. 'John please! Help my husband! I just got him back!'  
  
Roxton put his arms around her. He had once told George Challenger he would follow him into hell. He thought he had already done that. It looks as if he was wrong.  
  
Next Part: The Lost World: Beyond The Plateau 


End file.
